Just One More Night
by cherry-kiss-red
Summary: on hold; It probably was the best night of Bella Swan's life, but what happens when she realizes that the man she just slept with, is the same man she is going to share an apartment with? ... Well, it's going to be a lot of fun. All Human.
1. New roomies and a one night stand

**Hey guys.  
This is my second Twilight fanfiction and like my first it is **_M-rated_** (first story: Teasing). I really hope that you like this story and the storyline and I really dream of a lot of reviews. :) So maybe you could leave some for me, telling me what you think of the first chapter. Your opinion is really important to me.**

* * *

**Just One More Night  
**by cherry-kiss-red © 2008  
_Disclaimer: The following characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just own the idea for the actions in this story._

**Chapter 1: New roomies and a one-night stand****.**

"Okay, Isabella. I really like you a lot, according to Emmett you are the perfect person for us and I am happy you like the flat, but I still got two questions for you, before I can completely decide if we'll keep you here." Alice Cullen said, a short pixie-like girl, with spiky black hair and a matching personality. She and her brother Edward, whom I hadn't met yet, were searching a new housemate and I was in the need of a place to live. I had found out about this offer by my best friend's boyfriend, Emmett, who fortunately was Alice and Edward's big brother and had put in a good word for me. After Alice had shown me around the rather large apartment, I knew that I'd love to live here. It was a bright and beautiful flat and the room I would get was a lot bigger than the little room I was currently living at Rosalie's in. But hearing Alice speaking so serious about two left questions, I was wondering if I gave her a wrong impression.

"No problem, Alice. What do you want to know?" I asked her, trying to get rid of the nervousness in my voice.  
"Don't worry, Bella, it is nothing bad. First: Do you cook?"

I was a bit taken aback by such a trivial question, but nodded my head in agreement nonetheless.  
"That is awesome. I still think that Edward and I will die of too much take-out one day. You're going to be our personal cook, if you don't mind." Alice laughed and calmed down again immediately. "Okay, last question and then we can go more into detail. Are you single or are you involved with someone?"  
"Single, definitely." I answered, relieved that the questions Alice had for me were quite easy to answer and not embarrassing. "And I will try to stay single at least until the end of my life."  
We both laughed and I knew I would have an amazing time with Alice. And even though I hadn't met Edward, I was looking forward to living with them. And according to Emmett, his younger brother was really fun to live with and I trusted what he said.

Three hours later and some "going into detail" - as Alice called it - I was sitting in Rosalie's living room and had to tell her everything about this afternoon. Emmett was thrilled by the thought of me living with his siblings and couldn't wait for the "Welcome, Bella"-party Alice would surely throw.  
"Wait until you meet Edward, you will really like him. Though I should warn you, when you meet him first he will probably be a bit shy, but once you really get to know him, you will never want to live with someone else." It seemed like he couldn't stop to talk about his younger sister and brother and I had to admit that I liked to know some things about them, before I moved in with them; though I wasn't sure if funny childhood-stories were the most important things to know.  
"But Emmett, what if they both realize that they don't really like me and are unhappy with their choice?"  
"Bella my dear, you worry too much. Alice always makes the right choices, if it was possible I would say she's a psychic. And Edward… well Edward always used to do what Alice told him and when she says that you are the right choice he will definitely believe it. Come on girl, smile and be happy. You will share an apartment with two of the best people in the world."

I really wanted to believe Emmett, but I was still a bit afraid of what they would be thinking of me. Living together could always end in big problems, especially if you didn't know the people you were going to live with. On one hand my first impression of Alice was great and she was exactly like Emmett had told me: A little girl who had more power and energy than anyone you would ever meet and whom you just had to love. The optimistic part of my mind told me that she and I would become really good friends, but on the other hand I couldn't stop myself from being a bit scared.  
I was just 22, on my way to be a teacher, and had no real experience in sharing my apartment with people I didn't know. When I had moved out of my mother's house I had been 20 and after that I always had lived in Rosalie's house. Back then she hadn't wanted to be alone, but now she had met Emmett and he wanted to move in with her. Of course they always told me that I didn't need to find another apartment, and that they would love to have me around, but actually I didn't want to disturb them. Their relationship was so serious that I already knew they would marry one day. For that I didn't need to be a psychic, I just needed to watch them for five minutes.  
At first I had tried to find a small apartment for myself, so I would be alone for the first time in my life, but I couldn't afford all these prices. I was currently working in a library and even though there was nothing better for me than working with so many books, the money I got for that wasn't too much. So I needed another option and when Emmett told me that Alice and Edward were searching a housemate and didn't want to have too much money, I couldn't really say no.

When we were finished talking and Emmett and Rosalie had started to get a little more intimate and I wanted to see, I went back into my room where already some boxes were standing. I was a bit sad that I was going to move out, but it was the best thing for everyone. These two lovebirds needed more time for themselves and I really didn't want to walk in on something I didn't need to see. And I don't think that it will take too much time until I realize if the "Cullen-apartment" is the right place for me or not.

I sat down on my bed and took out my copy of "Romeo and Juliet", which was one of my favorite books, when my cell-phone started to vibrate. The caller ID told me that it was Jessica, a girl I was having some classes with and who wanted to become a PE-teacher.

"Hey Jess." I answered the phone, wondering what she wanted to tell me.  
_"Hey Bells. I wondered if you'd like to come to that new bar _Singer_. Angela, Lauren and I are already here and I thought it would be nice if you were here too. We always wanted to have a drink together to get to know more about the other."_ In the background I could hear the typical bar-music and some shouting. To be honest I wasn't in the mood for "partying", but Jess was right when she said that we always had wanted to know more about each other. Probably it would be a welcome change, considering that my usual Friday nights were always a tad too boring (on Rosalie's scale).  
"Thanks for offering, Jess. I'll be there in an hour, if that's fine with you." I answered and already thought about what to wear. Don't get me wrong, I am definitely not a fashion person, whose closet just consists out of clothes by _Dolce & Gabbana_, _Prada_ or _Ed Hardy_. But I knew that Rosalie would see that I was going out and if she realized that I would go to a bar wearing my favorite hoodie, she would drag me into the bathroom and spend the next two hours with dressing me up. And yes, this was definitely something I was afraid of. Call me chicken.  
_"That is awesome, Bella. See you there."_

It took me exactly one hour and ten minutes to get there, from the second I hang up my cell-phone until the moment I went through the doors of the bar. I would have been faster, if Rosalie hadn't insisted on me changing my top three times. All the time she was rambling about me never finding a good guy, if I weren't showing a bit more of my body. Honestly, I didn't know that I needed to be half-naked to find a man to marry, but apparently Rose is thinking differently.  
So now I was in a bar that resembled the typical drunk college student and couldn't find my friends. It took me five more minutes to push my way through the crowd of drunk and half-naked people until I found Jessica, Angela and Lauren sitting at a small table. When Angela saw me, she immediately held up her hand and waved to show me to come over as fast as possible. They were all sipping their drinks, which looked suspiciously like the bad alcohol I should never drink.

"Bella, it's so nice to see you." Jessica said and gave me a hug, once I arrived at their table. "Do you want a cocktail too? These are so delio-, delico-… delicious."

I could clearly hear her problems with her voice and my assumption was affirmed. Definitely alcohol.  
"Oh Jess, I shouldn't. They probably are really, really delicious, but I and alcohol don't get along very well. It would be embarrassing."  
"Come on, Bells, just tonight. Have a little fun… there is nothing to do tomorrow for you. One -hicc- drink… please."

In the back of my mind I knew that I would regret it, but I nodded nonetheless. Later I realized that it had been a really bad decision, because the cocktails were too tasty to stop after one. Not one of the virgin drinks they were offering at the bar could make up for the delicious flavor of the colorful cocktails, so I just kept ordering the alcohol. Good for my taste buds, bad for my head. It didn't take long until I felt lightheaded and talked more than ever. These three girls were really fun to be with, even though I was starting to feel a bit out of place when their boyfriends showed up. When their making-out sessions became too much for me, I decided that it would be a good idea to pay the restroom a little visit. Again I pushed my way through the sweaty crowd and was really relieved when my body was freed from the crowd. But before I could get to the restrooms, I felt myself bump into somebody else.  
I could feel the blood rush to my head immediately and was very thankful for the dim light in the bar. Slowly I looked up to the person I just collided with and was ready to apologize, when my eyes met a pair of the most beautiful emerald eyes I had ever seen. Every "sorry" I wanted to say, disappeared like it never had existed. Every cell of my brain was thinking of these green pools and forgot that they needed to make me look a bit more intelligent.

"I am sorry. I didn't look where I was going." The man in front of me said with a velvety voice that made him even sexier. His hands lightly touched my forearms to steady me and when I realized this contact the blush on my face just worsened.  
"It is not your fault. I've always been a bit clumsy." I answered him, realizing too late how weak my voice sounded. Oh my god. I had never seen this guy before and was intoxicated by his mere presence… I really needed to get out of there.  
"Can we at least pretend that this was my fault, so I can buy you a drink as a make-up-gift?" He asked and all my plans to get out of the bar were forgotten immediately. This hot man was offering me a drink? I wouldn't say no.  
"Okay, if you want it this way." I said and smiled at him. It was official now: I had definitely spent too much time with Rose telling me about "how to flirt".

The man led me to the bar and we sat down on the comfortable looking chairs. After we ordered our drinks, he turned his chair around to look at me completely and shot me a dazzling grin that made my heart skip a beat. _What the hell was happening with me?_

"So, would you tell me your name?" He asked.  
"Bella. Yours?"

"Edward."  
In the back of my mind I remembered something when he mentioned his name, but I couldn't figure it out. Of course I blamed the alcohol and the Greek god in front of me, but still… I wanted to know why his name reminded me of something.

We talked a lot. Time passed like it was running away from me, but Edward and I talked and talked and talked. He was so much fun to be with and told me funny stories about his childhood and his siblings and I couldn't get enough of him. Sometimes I concentrated less about what he was saying and more on the light that was playing with his messy auburn hair, losing myself into daydreams where I could touch it and make him moan. Believe me when I say that I am usually not that way. This was something completely new for me and I never had felt like that before.  
And I had never done anything like this before. When Jess, Angela and Lauren came to say good-bye, Edward and I also decided that it was too late to keep drinking. He gave me his cell phone-number and wanted me to promise that I would call him. Of course I answered with a "yes" that came out a bit too fast and enthusiastically, but Edward just shot me another dazzling crooked grin, which was one of the best things I had ever seen.

"Let's get you a cab. I don't think you should drive and even though I'd love to offer to drive you home, I am not really sure if I should get in a car calling myself a driver." He said and we both laughed. Once outside he stopped a cab and opened the door for me, so I could get in.  
"Would you tell me, when you're home? I don't like to let a beautiful woman like you drive home alone…" Edward said and smiled apologetically.  
"Why don't you just get in the cab and watch me go through my door, so you don't have to worry about me." I answered, stunned by own blunt behavior.  
"If you don't mind…" I shook my head and he sat down next to me. When Edward closed the door, I told the driver where I lived and dreamed of the now thirty minutes lasting ride.

After the first five minutes of silence I started to realize how close Edward really sat next to me. There were just one or two inches of free space between us and just the thought of it, made the butterflies in my stomach freak out. I moved my head to the side to look at him and saw that he was already looking at me. His eyes had such a penetrating expression that made shivers running down my spine. My eyes fell down to his lips, watching them curve into a beautiful smile, before his head moved closer to mine and our lips touched.

My eyes closed immediately and I completely lost touch with reality. His lips were so soft and warm that it felt like they were made to be connected with mine. One of his hands rested on my thigh, caressing me with its light touch which made me ache for him in ways I never would have dreamed of. My own hands moved up to the back of his head to push him closer to me and to run my fingers through his messy hair like I had wished to do all night long.  
His lips parted and his tongue swept across my bottom lip, asking me for entrance. I opened my mouth and let my tongue meet his in an everlasting dance of passion which made my body feel like it wanted to combust. I never wanted this moment to end, but the cab driver had other plans for us. He cleared his throat to announce our arrival at Rosalie's house and we jumped apart.

This situation forced another blush onto my face and I smiled sheepishly when Edward paid the driver. I was wondering what he planned to do, but I didn't care when he left the car with me and held my hand, while he was leading me to the door. I took out my keys, opened it and turned back to Edward.

"Thank you. I really enjoyed this evening." Suddenly I was at a loss for words and didn't know what to do next… how to say good-bye. But he just took a step towards me and pressed his lips against mine again. We stumbled through the door, locked at the lips, and hoped we would get to the bed in time.

* * *

**At the end I want to ask you one last question: Were there many mistakes? I am german, so my English is not really perfect... but if there were too many mistakes, please tell me, I don't want to scare readers of with my language. **

**Reviews? :)**


	2. Good morning and a surprise

**Thank you so much for your amazing reviews. I am really, really happy you all liked the first chapter so much and I tried to write the second one as fast as I could. Sadly it isn't as long as the previous one, but I hop that you'll like it nonetheless. **

**Somebody asked me if I have a special day for updating my story... the answer is: No. I usually update when I have a lot of time. This means that I sometimes update very often or very rare. I hope this is not a problem, but school often keeps me busy, so I can't write all day. **

* * *

**Just One More Night  
**by cherry-kiss-red © 2008  
_Disclaimer: The following characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just own the idea for the actions in this story._

**Chapter 2****: Good morning and a surprise.**

My body felt like it was ready to combust. Wherever he touched me, he left trails of fire on me and made me want more of him. How we ended up in the right room and on _my_ bed was a mystery to me, but I wouldn't complain. Our shoes and my top were already resting next to the bed and the pieces of clothing on our bodies were just waiting to join them. My hands traveled to the buttons of his shirt, undoing each one of them at a slow pace to drive him crazy. But he stayed completely calm while my mind was urging me to pick up a faster pace so I could touch his bare body. Once I had finished unbuttoning his shirt and had thrown it away, I let my eyes roam over his perfectly sculptured chest. Even in the dark I could see enough of his body to let the desire in my lower stomach burn like it never had done before. I ached for him to touch me everywhere and I wanted to kiss every part of his skin.

His lips were on mine and our tongues kept massaging each other all the time. His hands wandered down to my pants and opened them as slowly as I had unbuttoned his shirt. These wonderful long fingers were so close to the place where I wanted them to touch me and I arched my back to press my body against Edward's. It felt so good to feel him on top of me, but the clothes we were still wearing disturbed me a lot. I wanted to feel everything of his body and needed to have his naked skin pressed against mine, when he was going to enter me.

While he was taking off my pants and caressed my revealed skin with his soft hands, I started to play with the waistband of his trousers. A soft moan escaped his lips and the sound of it just made me want him even more. My fingers slowly moved inside his pants and underneath his boxers to feel the hidden skin. Another moan escaped his lips and encouraged me to keep touching him and explore more of his body. I pulled out my hand and freed him of the annoying clothing until he was completely naked on top of me. His hardened length pressed against my naked skin and I could feel moisture build between my legs.

Again I moved my hands to the most intimate part of his body and touched his member. His skin was a little bit rough but soft at the same time and it worsened the throbbing between my thighs. I stroked him carefully, looking at his face at the same time to watch his reaction. His eyes were closed and a small frown of pleasure was visible on his forehead, while he bit his bottom lip like I did.

"Bella…" He moaned and moved his head to kiss my lips. "Please stop, I won't last very long if you keep doing this. It feels too good." His mouth moved against mine and I couldn't stop my lips from forming into a smile at his words.

"I need to feel you in me, Edward." I admitted, but didn't blush at my bluntness this time. He nodded, but didn't change the position of his body to enter me. Instead of fulfilling my wish, he let his hands travel down to my wetness and caressed me. My eyes closed automatically and this time it was me who moaned. Finally his hands touched me there where I needed him, but it still felt like he was just teasing me. He separated my folds and pushed one finger into me. A louder moan escaped my lips and I moved my hips upwards, pressing myself closer against his hand and showing him that I wanted more. He understood my need and added a second finger and started pumping. My whole body was tensing and I moved my hips in the rhythm of his fingers to intensify the pleasure he was giving me. I knew that I wouldn't last long now, but I wanted to come with him inside me.

"Edward, please… aah, I need you."

He pulled out his fingers immediately, like he just had waited for this and kissed me again.

"Bella, do you have protection? I didn't think of bringing a condom." He asked.  
"No need for that Edward, I am on the pill… just please…" I wasn't able to form a coherent thought. Every cell of my brain was eager for the feeling of Edward in me.

He positioned himself at my entrance and pushed into me slowly. When he was completely inside me, he paused for a moment, so I could adjust to his size. Then he started to pull out of me and thrust back in again at a teasingly slow pace. I moved my hips towards his, not being able to tell him in words that I needed him to be harder and faster. But he understood my demands and picked up a much faster pace and I moaned at the sensation. It felt like he belonged with me, in me, and I wanted to lose myself in this act of pleasure forever. But the tingling in my body was obviously showing me that I wouldn't last long. His lips found mine in a passionate kiss, our tongues massaging each other, while he moved one of his hands down to the place where he kept thrusting into me. When he began to rub my clit, I fell over the edge and cried out his name multiple times. The waves of my orgasm didn't want to end and when I felt Edward's body tense as he came too, another strong wave of pleasure hit me.

Edward stayed on top of me for another couple of minutes, but pulled out of me eventually and lay down next to me. His arm was wrapped around me to pull me closer to himself and press a kiss on the top of my head.

"Goodnight, Bella." He said and I kissed his chest in response, before I fell asleep and dreamed of more hot sex with the guy who was holding me right now.

When I woke up the next morning and felt his body underneath mine, I couldn't suppress the smile that was crossing my face. Memories of last night flooded my mind and when I looked up at Edward's face I could see him watching me. He smiled just as brightly as I did, his lips formed into a lopsided grin that took my breath away.

"Good morning." He said with a hoarse voice and pulled my head towards his to kiss me. Kissing him definitely was the best thing to wake up, but when his tongue swept across my bottom lip like it had done the night before and his hands started to caress my back, my newly-won energy changed into arousal. I moved my body, so I could straddle him and felt his hardening length against my womanhood. We both moaned while we continued kissing, our hands roaming over each other's body. I rubbed my wetness against his member and enjoyed the feeling of the slightly rough skin against my sensitive one.

He rolled us over without breaking the kiss to be on top of me like he had been just a couple of hours ago. I ached for him to fill me again, to thrust himself deep inside me. It was like he could read my thoughts, because he pushed his length into me even though I hadn't said a single word. This time he wasn't as gentle as last night and it was just a matter of time until he would make me orgasm again. His hand found its way back to my clit, massaging me in a way like nobody ever had done before, making my body tense.

Our lips separated and we both breathed in deeply, supplying our bodies with oxygen. I moved my mouth to his ear, moaning out loud when he changed his angle and hit the perfect spot that was hidden so deep inside me. I nibbled at his earlobe and wrapped my legs around his body at the same time, earning a delicious moan from him. We both were close, too close to go back and just a couple of long and strong thrusts later, he sent both of us over the edge, making me cry out his name once again.

He lay down beside me and wrapped his arm around me like he did last night too. I felt so safe in his arms and couldn't believe that a stranger made me feel like he did.

"That was a very nice way to wake up, Bella…" He said, his deep voice sending more shivers down my spine.

"Yes, indeed, though it makes me a bit sleepy too." I answered and smiled contently. "But I could get used to it."

Edward laughed and answered: "Yeah, I could too. Maybe we can just close our eyes and sleep a bit more… it's Saturday and unless you don't have to go to work or something, we don't have to worry about anything."

"No work, nothing to worry about…" I replied and closed my eyes while he placed the sheets we had discarded on top of us again. I was nearly asleep when I suddenly heard the door opening. I wrenched open my eyes and looked at a stunned Rosalie.

"Bella? Edward?" She asked unbelievingly and I stared at her.

"You know Edward?" I asked in return, not knowing what to think about this. The fact that Edward and I were lying naked under these thin sheets was completely unimportant to me right now, but I couldn't help but wonder about Rosalie knowing Edward.

"Of course I do. He's Emmett's brother, the one you haven't met yet." She answered and smiled slightly. Did she really just say that the man I just had the most amazing sex of my life with, is going to be the man I will share an apartment with?

"You're kidding right?" I turned around to look at Edward who seemed to be amused by the situation.

"No she's not, but I seriously didn't know that you were living with Emmett and Rosalie. Do you have a problem with me being Emmett's brother?"

"Erm, I am not sure, Edward. The problem is…" I couldn't make the words leave my mouth, because it was just too ridiculous.

"What Bella means, Edward, is that she will be moving in with Alice and you. She's your new housemate." Rosalie answered for me, laughing.

"Oh, so you're _the_ Isabella Alice told me about."

* * *

**Okay, it was short and I am very sorry about this... but I still hope that you liked it.**

**Reviews?** **:)**


	3. Explanations and a shopping trip

**OMG, you guys are really awesome. Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews. I am so happy that you like my story that much and I hope that I don't disappoint you with this chapter. It took some time, school kept me really busy, but now everything important is finished.  
**

**Someone wants me to do Edward's point of view, so I ask all of you: Would you like to have Edward's POV at some points of the story or is Bella's POV enough for you? Originally I planned this story to be Bella's POV completely, but if you want some E POV, I am sure I could manage. ;) Just tell me.**

**One thing I still have to say: I will be moving to another town soon (actually my home town which I left last year) and I don't know if I'll be able to upload chapter 4 before that. I will try it of course (I already have good ideas for chapter 4), but I'll also be doing a lot with my friends here before I have to say goodbye. **

**Last thing to say: I am currently at 67 reviews, could you make me reach 100? That would be totally awesome. :)**

**Now: ENJOY!**

* * *

**Just One More Night  
**by cherry-kiss-red © 2008  
_Disclaimer: The following characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just own the idea for the actions in this story._

**Chapter 3:**** Explanations and a shopping trip.**

The warm water was washing away the sweat which covered my body. I still could feel the touch of Edward's hands on my skin, but the more I thought about last night, the more I wanted those memories to go away. What had happened with me? I wasn't the person who slept with complete strangers and enjoyed it as much as I did. And of course the stranger I slept with happened to be the brother of my best friend's boyfriend… the man I was going to share an apartment with. Those embarrassing things just could happen to _me_, nobody else would ever have to handle such a situation.

Of course a part of me blamed the alcohol I had drunk last night. It had been quite a lot, considering that I usually don't drink much alcohol… but it wasn't enough to give me the headache you normally expect. No hangover, no excuse. So what should I blame, when I can't blame the drinks? Edward? Yes, probably it wouldn't be such a bad idea to blame the Greek God who completely dazzled me into sleeping with him. But actually he didn't really look like he was sorry or feeling uncomfortable, when he had stepped out of my bed and had took on his clothes. He even had said that he was looking forward to living with me.

I definitely was in a stupid situation. There was no other place for me to live when I didn't want to continue annoying Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice really seemed like a person I could be friends with. If I gave up now and told them that I didn't want to move in anymore, where should I go then? There wasn't anything better, so I really had to share the apartment with Edward and his sister.

I shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. The cold air in the bathroom hit my heated skin and goose bumps covered my wet body. I reached out for the fluffy towel which was waiting for me besides the sink and wrapped it around me. While I dried myself, my thoughts drifted back to Edward once again. It had felt right to sleep with him… somehow he had never seemed like a stranger to me, but more like a man I have known my whole life – or even longer. This was the worst excuse for a one-night stand, but it explained my behavior at least a little bit. His touches had been so familiar to me and it had felt so good.

Slowly I walked back into my room and put on the jeans and the blue t-shirt I was going to wear today. It wasn't really beautiful and Rosalie wouldn't like it, but I needed something comfortable. When I was finished, I combed my still wet hair and left my room to get some breakfast. Emmett and Rose were already waiting for me in the living room, a coffee and a sandwich standing on the table in front of them.

I eyed them carefully and sat down next to Rose, waiting for the bomb to explode. Neither of them started to speak, a little detail that made me happy. The smell of the fresh coffee was too alluring for me, so I reached out for the cup to take a sip. But before my hands could connect with the warmed china, Emmett grabbed the mug and pulled it out of my reach.

"We want an explanation first, then you can get your coffee, lady." He said with a stern look on his face that didn't look like the Emmett I knew.

"What do you want to know, Em? I would say that there didn't happen much I need to explain. We all are adults and know how these things happen." I answered as the usual blush covered my face in a crimson color.

"Bella, darling…" Rosalie began and looked at me with an unreadable expression. "You slept with Edward. And even though he is Emmett's brother, you didn't know that and he had been a stranger to you… the Bella we know doesn't do anything like that. Can't you understand that we are at least a bit worried?"

I sighed and looked away. When she said that they were worried about me, I could see it in her eyes and this made me feel worse. Rosalie and Emmett had always been there for me, they shouldn't be worried about me… they didn't deserve something like this.

"I am sorry… but I don't know what to say. It felt just right, I can't explain it."

"How did it happen?" Emmett asked with the same stern expression in his eyes. Only his voice carried a slight undertone of curiosity.

"You know that I had been at a bar with a couple of friends. Well, at some point of the evening their boyfriends showed up and I felt a bit out of place, so I decided to go to the restrooms. On my way I bumped into someone, which is nothing special, considering how clumsy I am. But this someone was your brother, Em, and he insisted to buy me a drink. And I had had a couple of cocktails before and well… I usually don't drink a lot, so I wasn't used to it. We talked a lot and I had much fun. When it was getting late, we decided to take a cab and somehow it all ended in my bed."

I knew that there were some parts missing in my explanation. For example how blunt my own behavior had been, how I had not cared about wearing a condom or that I had forgotten everything around me when he had kissed me. But those were details I didn't want Rosalie and Emmett to know, because they already knew enough – maybe too much.

"What are you going to do now, Bells?" Rosalie asked, looking at me questioningly.

"I don't know… maybe you could help me, Em. You know him better than anyone. What should I do now?" I couldn't look at them, so I fixated my eyes on the sandwich which lay on a plate before me. It looked delicious, but I rather preferred the coffee, which was still in Emmett's grasp.

"Bella, I really don't know what you should do. But I can tell you that you don't need to worry about Edward. If you tell him that you need time to figure out what happened, then he will give you time… just let me tell you that you're probably someone special for him. He isn't the type of guy who sleeps with every girl he meets. Actually I was a little bit confused when Rose told me that the both of you had sex. Usually he is rather a shy guy than a lady's man. You seem to bring out the best of him."

At the last part of his little speech Emmett winked at me and gave back my coffee. I swallowed the warm liquid fast and thought about the things Emmett just had said. I hoped that he was right and that Edward and I could figure out a solution, because I didn't want to make living together harder than it usually was.  
When I was finished with my breakfast and Emmett had left to pay his siblings a little visit (I inwardly hoped that he wouldn't embarrass me too much.), Rosalie bombarded me with more questions. But these weren't like the ones they had asked me before, but more embarrassing ones. _Was Edward a great kisser? Was he good in bed? Did he make me orgasm?_

"Rose, please, I am begging you. Stop asking those questions or do you want me to blush all my life long? I never ask you those questions, so why are you so interested in my sex life?"

"Bella, there must be a reason why you slept with him. Either you were drunk or he really is a sex god. But you couldn't be too drunk, because you don't look like crap, so he must have been really good. Please, Bells, share some details with me."

Some day my blonde friend would seriously drive me crazy. "No, Rose, just leave me be."

"Either you tell me, if he was good or we're going shopping now."

"That's not fair, Rose." I complained. It was definitely not fair. Unlike the most women in the world I hated to go shopping. To walk through dozen of stores was like torture to me and Rosalie knew this. "Rosalie, please… don't make me hate you."

"I never said I'd play fair. You have the choice."

"Okay…" I answered, knowing that she would annoy me until I gave up. "We are going shopping."

Two hours later I was standing in the dressing room of some boutique Rosalie had dragged me into, while my so-called best friend gave me more and more clothes to try on. Jeans which were too tight and dresses, tops and skirts which definitely revealed too much of my pale skin. I would not even buy a single piece of clothing, but the more I complained the more clothes were stuffed into the tiny room.

"Bella." She said. "You need more clothes that show off your body. You're such a pretty girl, but if you want to impress Edward a little bit more and not just with your sex skills, you have to wear something else. It's not that you have a bad taste or anything, but you have to be braver."

"Who said that I want to impress Edward? Maybe I don't even want to see him again!" I asked shocked, while I tried on a midnight-blue dress that looked surprisingly good.

"I know you, honey, and when I look into your eyes I can see that you want to see him again and maybe repeat the actions of last night. Not that I blame you, he's really hot and you two seem perfect for each other."

"Oh Rosalie, you sound like you're already planning our wedding. Instead of dreaming my life, please tell me when I should wear this dress… it actually is really pretty, but what's the occasion?"

I could hear her laugh. "For your first date with Edward. I am nearly hundred percent sure that there will be a date. And don't even dare to say no, little girl, you know I am right."

Carefully I bit my tongue and didn't tell her that there wouldn't be a date. But I would keep this statement to myself until we were at home, so she couldn't punish me with a lot more boutiques and shops.  
Some hours later we were finally at home and I let myself collapse onto my still unmade bed. I buried my head in the sheets and smelled a heavenly scent – Edward. While I had been shopping, I had forgotten how perfect last night had been and just had tried to ignore the feeling of embarrassment every time Rosalie mentioned his name. But now as I lay in bed all the memories of him came back. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent, which made me ache for him again. Just the mere thought of the things he had done to me, made my body tingle with want.

At that moment I realized that Rosalie was right: I wanted more of Edward. I needed to feel his body on mine, moving with me in sheer ecstasy. How could I live with him in the same apartment without creeping into his room at night to touch him? This man made me think things I never had thought about before, and even though I was scared about this, it excited me. This was a new Bella… I didn't know her, but I liked her. But did Edward like her too?

I sighed and got up when I heard my phone ringing. Wondering about who would like to talk to me, I grabbed the cell phone and answered the call.

"Bella Swan."  
_"Hey, Bella, here is Alice. Alice Cullen. I bet you remember me."_ Answered the person on the other end of the line and I felt myself blush again. Edward's sister.  
"Yes, of course I remember you, Alice. What's up?"  
_"Well, we wondered if Rosalie and you wanted to come over for dinner. Emmett couldn't reach her, so I called you."  
_"Oh, Rose is showering right now."  
_"Okay, that explains a lot. So, would you like to come?"_ She asked and I got scared. Did I want to come over for dinner? Was I ready for facing the man with the dazzling green eyes, who just had been the leading character of my sexual fantasies?  
_"Edward would be happy to see you again, Bella." _Alice laughed. _"I mean it. Please come over."  
_It wasn't hard to picture the little pixie-like woman sitting in her kitchen with a pouting expression on her face.  
"Okay, Alice, we're coming over."  
_"That's awesome, Bella. Can you be here in one hour?"  
_"Yes, we'll be there."  
_"Thank you! Bye."  
_"Bye."

I sighed. This was going to be a long evening.

* * *

**Do you like this? I hope you do, but even if you don't, please tell me. :) Just a tiny little review will make me happy. Cookies?  
**


	4. Evil siblings and some dressing up

**Thank you so much for your reviews. Now I've got 109 reviews for this story and this is totally awesome. Thanks. Now it's definitely time for you to get cookies after some of you gave me a few for the last chapter. (I really ate some cookies when I wrote this chapter and now I am stuffed.)**

**Actually I had planned this chapter to be longer than what it is now, but I wanted to give it to you before I am meeting my friends now. This one has a lot of E-POV and some B-POV and I really hope you like it.**

**Would it be okay to give you another _review-aim_? 150 is the next most beautiful number, would that be okay? I will also try to write at least chapter 5 (THE DINNER) before the house moving. :) **

**Enough talking: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Just One More Night  
**by cherry-kiss-red © 2008  
_Disclaimer: The following characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just own the idea for the actions in this story._

**Chapter 4****: Evil siblings and some dressing up.**

--

**Part I: ****Little pixies and an evil brother. (Edward's POV)**

**  
**I opened the door to the apartment I was sharing with Alice, when I heard my sister running towards me.

"Edward, where the hell have you been? I was worried. The Edward I know doesn't disappear for a whole night!" She shouted at me and my heart sank a bit. I loved my little oversensitive sister and couldn't stand making her feel bad.

"I am sorry, Alice. That won't happen again." I answered, ignoring her questions. Of course it wouldn't happen again… it actually had been the first time in my life that I slept with a woman whom I didn't know and actually I didn't want another one-night stand anytime soon. It's not that it had been a bad experience, but that wasn't me. The moment I saw _Bella_, my brain had stopped working and for the first time in my life I had acted the way my hormones wanted me to. Usually I was a gentleman and tried my best to be considered as one, but her brown eyes and the smile on her beautiful lips had made me forget my exemplary behavior.

_The light shone into the little room I was currently lying in. In my arms I was holding a young and beautiful woman, Bella. She was breathing steadily and sometimes whispered words escaped her luscious lips. I could still remember __bumping into her at the bar last night and the way her body had pressed against mine in a sensual way she probably hadn't realized. And then there were of course the memories of the _things_ we had done in her bed. When I looked at her lips now, I still could feel her kisses lingering on my skin and all I wanted was a repetition of those feelings._

_After a couple of minutes I had spent with watching her, I could feel her stir. Bella was waking up and when she opened her eyes to look at me, I couldn't stop my lips from forming into a big grin. She still looked a little bit sleepy, but the beauty of last night still surrounded her whole appearance. There had been no way I could have stopped myself, so I pulled her towards me and pressed my lips against hers. They were still as soft as the last time I had touched them, but I wanted more. I deepened the kiss and let our tongues massage each other, while I caressed her body._

_When she moved herself and straddled me, I couldn't stand it any longer. The way her wetness rubbed against my hardening member was overbearing and I needed to feel her again. I wanted to be inside of her. I rolled us over and as I couldn't wait for a thorough foreplay, I just pushed into her. It didn't seem like she minded my blunt and ungentlemanly behavior, because I could feel her moving with me and heard her moans. Just like the night before I massaged her clit, the remaining part of the gentleman in me wanting to make her cum before me._

_It didn't need a lot of thrusts for her to orgasm, and when I felt her tiny muscles clench around me, I fell over the edge, too. It was unbelievable how a woman I didn't know could make me feel so good. I lay down next to her and wrapped my arms around her, not wanting to let her go. Somehow I felt too good with her._

"_That was a very nice way to wake up, Bella…" I said. My voice was still hoarse from the morning exercise._

"_Yes, indeed, though it makes me a bit sleepy too." She answered and smiled her beautiful smile. "But I could get used to it."_

"_Yeah, I could too. Maybe we can just close our eyes and sleep a bit more… it's Saturday and unless you don't have to go to work or something, we don't have to worry about anything." I laughed and replied, feeling more content than ever._

"_No work, nothing to worry about…" Bella closed her eyes and I placed the sheets, which had been lying on the floor, on top of us again. Her breathing became steadier with every second that passed and I couldn't help, but losing myself in her beauty again. But the wonderful picture before me was disturbed by someone wrenching the door open._

"_Bella? Edward?" The blonde woman who entered the room asked. After a few seconds of adjusting to the now brighter light, I could make out Rosalie Hale – Emmett's girlfriend._

"_You know Edward?" Bella asked stunned, which made me smile._

"_Of course I do. He's Emmett's brother, the one you haven't met yet." Rosalie answered and grinned._

"_You're kidding, right?"__ Bella said and looked at me._

"_No, she's not, but I seriously didn't know that you were living with Emmett and Rosalie. Do you have a problem with me being Emmett's brother?" I asked her, wondering why she looked so freaked out._

"_Erm, I am not sure, Edward. The problem is…" She didn't finish the sentence, but I really wanted to know what _the problem_ was, so I turned to Rosalie and expected her to finish the sentence for Bella._

"_What Bella means, Edward, is that she will be moving in with Alice and you. She's your new housemate." The blonde answered and laughed._

I didn't know why things like this needed to happen to me. Probably I didn't feel as uncomfortable about the whole situation as Bella, but I couldn't help but feeling a bit weird about the upcoming situation. Bella was going to share our apartment and we had had sex before we even knew each other's last name.

"Earth to Edward. Stop ignoring me or I'll destroy your piano." Alice said and moved her hands in front of my face. I hadn't realized that I had zoned out completely after sitting down in the living room. My sister sadly had noticed my mental absence.

"So what's going on in that pretty little head of yours, Ed? Do you mind sharing what happened last night?" My personal pixie asked and a curious expression appeared in her eyes. "Please don't tell me that you had problems with the police. Did you? Oh my god, Edward, what happened?"

"Calm down, Alice. Don't drink so much coffee, you are bouncy enough without that stuff. And no, I hadn't been arrested by the police. Nothing bad happened, but actually I don't want to talk about it right now. I'd rather have a shower." I answered and stood up to go to the bathroom.

"Yeah, just leave me, mister. But you know that I will find out eventually. It probably will be easier, if you tell me right now." She shouted at me, but I didn't care about her threats. Of course she would find out eventually, but I really had no nerve to talk about it right now.

After my shower, which had been a bit longer than usual, I wanted to go into my room, when I heard Emmett's voice. What did my brother do here and why especially today? It didn't happen often that he visited us at the weekend, usually he was too busy with Rosalie at that time of the week. Was he here because of the whole _Bella-situation_? I entered the living-room and the grin on Alice' face told me what I needed to know.

"Oh. My. God. Edward. Why the hell didn't you tell me that you slept with Bella? I told you she's perfect for you!" Alice chirped and grinned at me. Oh yes, I definitely could remember that conversation.

_I entered my apartment __on Friday afternoon and my sister greeted me. A big grin was plastered on her face and I had a feeling that she would tell me what happened to make her that happy._

"_I have found the perfect girl to live with us. She's one of Emmett's friends and her name is Isabella Swan. And do you want to know what the best is?" Alice attacked me with a mob of words and after her fast talking I needed to put them into the right order, before I could answer. She sounded excited about something and I had a strange feeling that it also had to do with me._

"_No, I don't know, Ali. Why don't you just tell me, before I get eliminated too early in your personal quiz show?" I answered, wondering about my little sister._

"_She's a single and I can see that you and she would be perfect together. I think I found the woman of your dreams."_

"_Alice, would you please stop. I told you that I am not interested in dating right now! There are more important things in my life." I told her and left, not thinking just once more about_ Isabella_._

"I told you Edward and do you want to know what we are going to do now, Eddie?" Alice asked me, using the name for me I hated the most.

"Stop calling me Eddie. And no, I don't know what _you_ are going to do know, but I really hope that I won't be a part of it."

"Well, little bro, then you can continue hoping in another room. Because you are going to be a part of it." Emmett said and grinned at me, too, while Alice picked up the phone, dialed a number and switched on the speaker. I could hear the _click_, when the person on the other end of the line picked up the phone.

"_Bella Swan."_ I immediately recognized her voice and the name she said confirmed my assumption. Memories of last night and our _good morning_ flooded into my mind and I couldn't suppress a tiny smile.

"Hey, Bella, here is Alice. Alice Cullen. I bet you remember me." My sister answered and I wondered what this evil pixie had planned.

"_Yes, of course I remember you, Alice. What's up?"_ Bella said.

"Well, we wondered if Rosalie and you wanted to come over for dinner. Emmett couldn't reach her, so I called you." Alice replied and my eyes grew wide. What the hell was going on here? Why did Alice invite Bella over, just right after she was told that I had slept with her? She probably had a plan, but I didn't look forward to knowing it.

"_Oh, Rose is showering right now."_

"Okay, that explains a lot. So, would you like to come?" When Bella didn't answer, she continued: "Edward would be happy to see you again, Bella."

I couldn't really believe that she just had said that and I hoped that this didn't make a bad impression on Bella. Would she think that I was the one telling Alice about our night? I threw a pillow at the pixie, but she just laughed.

"I mean it. Please come over."

"_Okay, Alice, we're coming over."_

"That's awesome, Bella. Can you be here in one hour?"

"_Yes, we'll be there."_

"Thank you! Bye."

"_Bye."_

One day I would definitely kill my sister, no matter how much I loved her. Probably it could be considered as a wonder, if she would survive this evening.

--

**Part II: Dressing up and ****some fear. (Bella's POV)**

There was no way I could survive this evening. Everyone seemed to know about the night Edward and I had spent together, so I probably was up to some serious teasing. At least this meant that Rosalie wouldn't need to apply much rouge on my cheeks, because they would be colored crimson for the whole evening – my blushing abilities were simply _wonderful_.

As suspected I had to play Rose' _Barbie_ again and she tried to make me look as good as possible. With my plainness it was a hard work, but in the end she actually did quite well. I didn't look as overwhelming as she did, but I looked okay. My hair was curled lightly and she had applied some make-up on my face, but not too much. She also had insisted on me wearing the blue dress we had bought today **(picture on my profile)**. At first I didn't want to, because I feared that it was too much, but she promised that she wouldn't tease me about last night, when Emmett did, so I put the dress on eventually.

"Don't be so worried." Rosalie said when we were sitting in her car. "It will be fine. Just act like you don't care about last night, it will make things easier."

Yeah, like I could pretend that last night was unimportant to me. Since I had slept with Edward he had been a part of mind without interruption. No matter how many words Rose threw at me, my mind had always been with the stunning bronze-haired man. I couldn't act like I didn't care and knowing this made it just harder for me. Damn.

Five minutes later we arrived at the apartment building and realization hit me once again. This was the place where I was going to live soon. And this was the place where Edward lived… where he and his siblings probably just waited for our arrival. We rang the bell and waited.

* * *

**That was chapter 4. Did you like it or are you disappointed? You could tell me in a review and make me reach 150. :)  
**


	5. Scary dinner and a sad talk

**Hey. :)  
I am very sorry that it took me so long to write Chapter 5, but as expected I am totally busy with putting stuff into boxes and meeting a lot of friends. This is definitely the last chapter before I am moving next tuesday, but I promise to write chapter 6 as fast as possible.  
Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. When I said that I wanted to reach 150 reviews I didn't really expect to succeed, but you made me even reach 160 reviews. Thank you so much! Cookies for everyone! :D**

**Btw, did anyone of you heard of the Breaking Dawn spoilers? I read about them at a livejournal community (lionlamb) and it made me go "WTF?". I won't be explaining this now, because I bet there are many people who don't want to know this. But if you didn't read those spoilers yet, don't go looking for them, because it's not worth it!  
Sadly I will have to wait until Monday to buy Breakind Dawn. :( Stupid Germany. **

**Enough talking, I hope you like this chapter. The dinner's now here with some more E-POV, because it seemed like you like his POV. **

* * *

**Just One More Night  
**by cherry-kiss-red © 2008  
_Disclaimer: The following characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just own the idea for the actions in this story._

**Chapter ****5: Scary dinner and a sad talk.**

**--**

**Part I: Different opinions and some food. (Bella's POV)**

It probably had been a bad idea to give in to Alice' begging. Just a few seconds after we had rang the bell, someone already opened the door. Edward. There he was standing and all I could do was staring. He wore casual jeans and a grey shirt that complimented his perfect features in some incomprehensible, magical way. When _I_ wore grey clothes, they made me look boring… but Edward looked really great.

"Hey." He said and after I heard his velvety voice, I snapped out of my secret dream world, where I had been able to look beneath Edward's clothes again. "Why don't you two come in, Alice is nearly finished with unpacking the food."

Saying this, he stepped aside and let both of us enter. I immediately recognized the small hallway which I had been going through just the day before. But this time Edward was next to me instead of Alice and somehow this made the whole place look completely different. The butterflies in my stomach were new and hadn't bothered me the first time, so I definitely had to blame the Greek God next to me.

I immediately knew that this was going to be a horrible evening. How could I contain my naughty thoughts, when Edward was sitting right in front of me the whole time? It was hardly possible to stop thinking about the things his hands had done to me, when he wasn't around… so what should I do when I had to look in his eyes? Would I faint or jump him in front of everyone? I didn't know, but I needed a solution.

"Bella, Rosalie, it's so nice to see you." Alice shouted and ran towards us, wrapping her tiny arms around both of us. "I'm so happy you decided to come, Bella. It will be such a lovely evening. We're going to eat something and then we can watch a movie. Emmett just came back from renting some and he got some hilarious horror movies."

"Horror?" I asked. There was no way I would watch a horror movie with them. The last time I had watched a horror movie had been 5 years ago and I was still having nightmares.

"Ah, no need to worry, Bella. I'm sure that Edward will be there for you and hold your hand." She said laughing.

"Alice, stop it." Edward hissed in response, while I was feeling the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Oh, Bells, no need to blush. What you and little Eddie did was just natural." Emmett teased and my cheeks turned to an even darker shade of red. I couldn't understand them. Just a couple of hours ago, Emmett and Rosalie had acted like parents and now they could tease me again? Why couldn't these people stick to one – and only _one_ – opinion? I was getting tired of this.

"Shut up, Em, please." I murmured and looked to the ground. "It's enough."

"Yes, Emmett, you can tease her later. Now we will eat." Alice said and laughed. I would definitely die tonight.

Two hours later I was stuffed. As neither Alice nor her brothers could cook well, they just had ordered _a lot_. Pizza, pasta, sushi… nearly everything you could think of had stood on the small table in the living room, waiting for us to devour it. And it had been delicious, but now I felt fat and the fact that Edward was sitting next to me the whole time didn't make me feel better. During dinner his hand had brushed mine a couple of times, and every time I had felt his touch, my heart seemed to miss a beat. His hands still felt as soft as last night, but it definitely wasn't a good idea to remember his touches now. Because every time our hands touched and I was reminded of his _skills_, I would blush and Rosalie would wink at me, completely knowing what I was thinking about.

"Oh-kay, now that we're finished with dinner, I would say it's time for a movie." Alice said, putting away the rest of pizza she still held in her hand and stood up. "What did you bring, Em?"

"Well, there's _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ and _SAW IV_. What do you want?"

Alice, Emmett and Rosalie now started a discussion about the movies, while Edward and I just sat next to them, listening. Even though I didn't look at him, I could feel his presence physically. It felt like he was pulling me closer to him… he was a magnet. _My_ magnet. And while I pretended to listen to their little movie discussion, I wondered about the things that would happen now. I would move in with Edward and we still needed to talk about the night. Should we leave it as a one-night stand or should we try to date?

I had to admit that the idea of _dating Edward_ sounded good… really good. Never in my life would I have expected that a man like him could possibly want me in the way Edward had wanted me. He was hot and I doubted that he didn't know this... every woman probably threw herself at him, and if I look closely at the facts, I have to admit that I threw myself at him too. Maybe not by my own choice, but I still had done it somehow.

"Well, let's watch _SAW_." I heard Alice say and the thought of having to watch a disgusting horror movie could make me forget my real problems at least for some moments.

**--**

**Part II: Naughty thoughts and a disgusting movie. (Edward's POV)**

Life wasn't fair. I had known that before, but somehow this evening was a little worse than all my "unfair-experiences" before. First of all Bella arrived in a little blue dress, which made her alabaster colored skin look even softer and smoother than it possibly could be. And instead of making a good impression on her, I just said, "Hey.". A wonderful way to start an evening like this.

Dinner had been horrible. Alice, my _date fairy_, placed Bella directly next to me while we were sitting on the floor to be close at the small table. Of course our hands would touch, and every time Alice saw this she threw a smirk at me. I could tell what she was thinking: _Edward's getting himself a girlfriend._ Not that I could actually read her thoughts, but people were so predictable… and even though she would never admit it, my sister was too.

But what happened after dinner was the real torture. A horror movie. I hated this genre… thriller were fine, but the horror movies I had watched just had been stupid. There were people who killed others, because it was fun, and then there were the stupid people who didn't run away, because they wanted to save the world or their friends. Whatever. In my opinion it was just a mindless massacre that made me fall asleep instead of scaring me.

No luck for me this time. Instead of falling asleep like I nearly always did, I felt Bella's body pressed against mine while she hid her face in my shoulder. Sadly the movie didn't have the same narcotic effect on her, but nearly scared her to death. Her hands gripped my shirt and I could hear her unsteady breathing. There was a part of my mind that screamed at me and wanted me to leave immediately before I would do something stupid. But it was easy to ignore this part, because once I had wrapped my arm around Bella and pulled her delicate body closer to mine, it felt too good to let her go again.

This position reminded me of the night before and I could feel myself get excited too. But _my_ excitement was completely different than Bella's. I wasn't scared of that psychopath who was playing sick games with stupid people, but it felt good to feel Bella this close again. It felt too good. Gosh, what was happening with me? Where was the gentleman I had claimed to be? That was not the Edward I wanted to be, but the feminine curves that pressed against my body made me forget all gentle behavior and brought back all primal instincts.

Even though it felt good, I knew it wasn't. I wasn't allowed to imagine Bella straddling me, while I kissed her senseless. This was wrong. I shouldn't imagine taking her to my room and repeating those _actions_ of last night, but I couldn't help it. She was too tempting.

_But it's wrong__,_ screamed the sensible part of my mind at me. _She will be moving in with you. She wouldn't want to feel so uncomfortable around you. Stop being an idiot._ Of course she wouldn't want this… if she wanted, she would have acted differently today. But instead of being nice and outspoken, Bella had been shy and sometimes it seemed like she was feeling uncomfortable. We needed to talk…

**--**

**Part III: Nervousness and a talk. (Bella's POV)**

How could they watch this movie? It was completely horrible. There was this one man who had played games with peoples before and who was dead now. But somehow his games continued and more and more people were killed in the movie… with abnormal methods. I didn't even want to think about these methods, the screams I heard while my head was buried in Edward's shoulder were enough for me.

Edward… it felt so good to be next to him and press my body against his. If he wasn't there, I wouldn't survive this movie. While the stupid people and agents screamed, cried and died, Edward was with me and had his arm wrapped around me. I just would have to think about this when I would be trying to fall asleep later.

But the best times have an ending. When Emmett turned off the TV and laughed about the stupidity of some agent, Edward loosened his grip on me and released me into freedom. To be honest I didn't want to be free, but it probably was better before Alice or Rose saw us like this.

"Well… did you like this movie, Bella?" Alice said in her usual shipper voice and I wondered if she really had watched the same movie. How could someone be so happy after they had watched a massacre like this?

"Ooh, Ali, of course she liked it. It gave her a good excuse to snuggle up against little Eddie here… Ouch! Rose, what the hell was that for?" Emmett answered for me, but before I could get mad at him, Rosalie had already slapped him on the back of his head.

"Stop annoying them, Emmett. I think we were mean enough for one evening." Rose replied. "And Bella is still pale enough to pass off as a corpse. I think the movie was a bad idea."

"But Rose, it's so fun-…" Emmett started whining, but Alice stopped him.

"It's okay, Em, I think Rosalie is right. I still want to show Rosalie Bella's room. Why don't you come with us, while Edward and Bella clean up the table? This way Bella already gets to know our kitchen better." She laughed and pulled her big brother and Rose with her and left us alone.

As we started to bring the boxes and plates into the kitchen, neither Edward nor I said something. It was an uncomfortable silence, which made me want to say something though I had no idea what I wanted to talk about. Maybe this was the right moment to talk about everything that had happened, but somehow I was too chicken to start a conversation.

After we were finished with carrying stuff, we stood in the kitchen and I watched Edward putting some plates and glasses into the dishwasher. His auburn hair shone reddish in the dimmed light of the room and emphasized his pale skin more than ever. He looked like a god and I couldn't stop watching him and his perfect appearance. It was hard to believe that even though we just had met 24 hours ago, I couldn't get him out of my mind.

"Bella, I think we need to talk." His velvety voice interrupted my secret dreams and I blushed again. "What happened last night was… I don't know how to put it. Would you like to start?"

I could sense his confusion and it made me happy in a weird way. At least I wasn't the only one who didn't know what to say and this made it less uncomfortable.

"I don't know, Edward." I admitted with an unsure voice. "I really don't know what to say or what to think, for that matter. There's no way I can deny that I liked what happened, but somehow I feel a little bit uncomfortable… We are going to live together and it probably would be better if we forgot everything what happened and just tried to be friends."

When I was finished with my little speech, I wanted to kick myself for my stupidity. There I was, a plain girl, and had a chance to make a wonderful man like Edward fall for me and what did I do? I told him to be friends. It was too late for me to take the spoken words back, because that would seem weird, so I could just hope that Edward felt differently and was willing to fight for me.

"Well… you're probably right." He said to my disappointment, but when he looked at me it felt like he wasn't completely happy with this solution either. "Maybe we should start over. I am Edward Cullen, nice to meet you."

With that he held out his hand to me and I took it.

"Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella. I am looking forward to living with you." I replied, trying to hold in the tears of disappointment.

* * *

**Did you like this chapter or do you hate it? Please tell me, I love reviews! :D  
**


	6. Moving in and having chances

**I am so, so sorry that it took my years to update. :( A lot of things happened and I had no energy to continue writing:  
First I moved to another town, then my grandma died, I got sick two times (cold and gastritis), my computer got a virus (I couldn't upload anything to the internet, not even pictures) and then I had to learn for school.  
Sadly even this chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but I really hope that you can forgive me for letting you wait so long and that you like it at least a bit. I'll try to update sooner from now on.**

* * *

**Just One More Night  
**by cherry-kiss-red © 2008  
_Disclaimer: The following characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just own the idea for the actions in this story._

**Chapter 6: Moving in and having chances.**

**Part I: What a stupid ****lion. (EPOV)**

_Her lips caressed __his skin, causing a moan to escape his lips. It felt so good. Her lithe body fit perfectly next to his and he wished they could stay like this forever. It was a dream coming true for the young doctor… a dream he never thought to become real one day. If someone had told him two years ago that he would meet the woman of his dreams, he would have __institutionalized him or her immediately. But while he lay next to her, he couldn't suppress the happiness that was eating him alive._

_He let his hands wander over her body, trying to feel as much of the soft skin as possible. Her moans were encouraging him to continue his tour and when he reached the edge of her panties – the last remaining piece of clothing – she whimpered quietly._

"_Touch me." she said, her angelic voice hoarse with arousal. "I need to feel more of you."_

"_I'll give you whatever you want." He answered and a smile crossed his face. There was no way he could ever deny her any kind of pleasure. Slowly he pulled down the lacy underwear and exposed the part of her body he had always wanted to see. To see her lying in front of him in such a vulnerable but beautiful way made his member harden even more and he couldn't stand it any longer. __His hand moved to the soft, brown curls between her thighs and stroked her gently. The moans he earned were the most beautiful sound next to her laughter and he wanted to do everything to hear them again._

"_I can't take it anymore… please, make love to me." She pleaded and there was no need for her to beg again. This was a wish he would fulfil immediately._

What the hell was I doing there? Disgusted by myself, I shut down my computer and stepped away from my desk as fast as I could. Writing porn? Never before I had described such a scene this thoroughly like now. Normally I should be proud of starting to get comfortable with writing intimate scenes, but the fact that I had thought about Bella all along washed away all the pride. I wanted to become a serious writer, not someone who got horny when he thought about some girl.

Maybe Bella wasn't _some girl_, but I had already slept with her… I didn't need another embarrassing thing to think about when I met her the next time. And I also felt bad, because she didn't deserve this juvenile behaviour. I wasn't a hormone-ruled teenage boy anymore, whose only thoughts were about sex. But sometimes I thought that when I had met Bella that I had turned 15 again. Did she always have this effect on grown-up men?

After I allowed myself some time to cool down (and forget the graphic x-rated scenes that were in my head), I went into the kitchen, just to be confronted with my sister. She was on the phone and listened to something her conversational partner said. I didn't see her keeping quiet very often, so I enjoyed the silence while I poured some soda into a glass. But as happy as I was about the silence, it disappeared way too quickly.

Once she was finished with the phone call, she looked at me and smiled. People who didn't know Alice would consider this smile as a sweet one, but I knew that she was planning something again. It was just a matter of time until the next _evil-pixie-attack_ would start.

"Eeed-waaard?" She said and stretched my name in an unusual way.

"What do you want, Ali?" I asked in return, knowing that she would get what she wanted anyway.

"Bella will be coming with all her stuff today, in 60 minutes to be exact. And we will need more than just Emmett to carry all her heavy boxes, so I wondered if you could help."

"Why shouldn't I help? I have nothing better to do and I wouldn't want any of you ladies to carry something heavy." I answered and an even brighter smile crossed her face. Somehow I felt a bit uncomfortable, but I couldn't see anything bad in playing the pack mule of the day. But maybe I was just underestimating my sister and she had something bad planned for me again.

**Part II: Evil pixie attack. (APOV)**

When I first saw Bella, I knew her and Edward would be perfect together. Of course I also knew it would take some time until they would realize that they needed to get over their shyness and tell each other what they felt, but when I found out that they already slept together, my life couldn't get better. Finally my brother had found someone he could love and who would love him in return.

Sadly they tried to be reasonable and told themselves that an ordinary friendship would be better for them. When I had listened to their little talk in the kitchen yesterday, all my hopes were crushed. But I should have known that my dear brother wouldn't be brave enough to tell Bella that he liked her and that he would love to repeat what had happened… always the gentleman.

But I wouldn't be Alice, if I didn't have an idea. I couldn't watch them trying to suppress their feelings, just to make it easier for everyone. I would show them that they just had met the love of their lives.

**Part III: Moving on. (BPOV)**

Ten hours, twenty-seven minutes and some seconds were gone since I had said goodbye to my old room. It felt weird, but at the same time I looked forward to starting something new. Even living with Edward didn't scare me any longer… we were grownups and there had been no problem in talking to each other today. Maybe if I tried really hard, I could forget the hopes I had had concerning Edward… maybe we could become good friends. There was no way he could be interested in more and he had agreed when I had talked about being friends.

Just when I was about to fall asleep I heard a song playing quietly. It was a very peaceful piece played on a piano and I immediately recognized the sound… Clair de Lune. It was one of my mother's favourites and I could remember myself listening to her playing it. It sounded like someone in this apartment was listening to it and I became curious.

I slowly stood up and went into the living room to realize that the music came from the room opposite to mine. I carefully approached the door and opened it, seeing Edward sitting at a piano with his eyes closed. The sight made me breathless and all I could do was watching Edward and trying to make no sound. It seemed like he was playing in his sleep. His hands moved on their own accord, producing the most beautiful sound. A small smile crossed his face when the song came to an end and he played the last tones.

Realizing that I had held my breath all along, I took a deep gulp of air. Somehow I hadn't been as quiet as I had wanted to be, so Edward opened his eyes and looked at me shocked.

"Bella?" he asked, a confused expression appearing in his green eyes.

"Erm…" I started and felt the blush coloring my cheeks in a bright red. "I heard Clair de Lune playing and got curious, where it came from."

"You know Debussy?" he asked again, his confused expression turning into something more pleased.

"My mom loves the song and used to play it often… it somehow became my favourite piece of classical music."

"It's my favourite too."

He slowly stood up and came towards me, stopping right in front of me. Again I held my breath, but now because I feared getting caught, but just because I forgot to keep breathing. His green eyes held my brown ones captivated and I felt like he could see right through me. His hand came up to caress my cheek lightly and the blush returned again. How could he keep looking at me like that, without getting bored? I was totally plain, nothing special.

But before I could think about this any longer, he leaned down and touched my lips with his. My eyes immediately closed and the butterflies in my stomach became a lot more hectic than they ever had been. His hand moved from my cheek to the back of my head, pressing my lips harder against his and intensifying everything I felt. I wrapped my arms around him, trying to be as close to him as possible. The warmth of his body warmed my already overheated body even more and I stopped thinking.

* * *

**Did you like it at least a bit? Please review and tell me. (I'd love to have 260 or 270 reviews after this chapter, but considering that I let you wait so long, I'll probably don't even deserve to get one single review. :D)  
**


	7. Kissing and a new beginning

**I'm so damn sorry for letting you wait so long _again_. I even feel bad for apologizing, but there are some reasons for me having no time to write.**

**1. School. I'm havin my final exams/A-Levels/Abitur (whatever you want to call it) in April/May 2010, but our teachers are already freaking out. I come home and all I do is homework. And even though I don't need to learn so much for exams because I'm actually quite good at school, I still have to spend hours at my desk to do my homework. After that I'm not really in the mood to continue sitting at my desk/computer and just want to go outside and meet friends.**

**2. My heart is doing weird things. A couple of weeks ago I have been inoculated and since then it is beating really weird. Once it was beating so hard that I could feel it through my thick winter coat. It felt really, really weird. And now I sometimes just have to make a fast movement and it starts to beat really fast without reason, just to slow down after a couple of minutes in just one beat. Fast - Slow and nothing in between. -.- I'm actually a bit scared.**

**So I hope you can understand me at least a bit. **

**But I'm so happy about reviews. I got 74 for my last chapter! You guys are awesome. Thank you so much. :)**

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

Just One More Night  
**by cherry-kiss-red © 2008  
_Disclaimer: The following characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just own the idea for the actions in this story._

**Chapter 7: Kissing and a new beginning.**

The way his lips moved with mine and how his body was pressed against me, made my whole body tingle and I could feel a wetness pooling between my legs. There was something in the back of my mind that told me to stop, but I just couldn't do it. I had never felt this way before – not even when Edward and I had spent our first night together – and I didn't want to miss this feeling. It was the feeling of pure happiness and the knowledge that Edward wanted me the same way I wanted him which let all my worries disappear.

We started to stumble towards his bed and his kisses grew more urgent, while he started to play with my tanktop, which I was wearing every night. One of his hands slipped under it and caressed my skin lightly. This made a fire start burning inside me and I needed the release – there was no going back.

"Edward." I moaned against his lips and pressed myself harder against him. "I need you. Please…"

In different circumstances I would have been embarrassed about saying this out loud, but Edward seemed to make me forget all my shyness. The only reason for the blush on my cheeks was my heightened body temperature and ragged breathing.

"Be patient. I'll give you whatever you want when the time comes." He answered, his voice hoarse, as he lay me down on his bed. The cool softness of the silky sheets was a welcome contrast to the hotness that had already enveloped me. His touch left traces of burning fire on my skin and even though we were just kissing I was nearly combusting.

I let my hands move over his body, tracing his defined muscles and trying to make him feel the same heat he was making me feel. His lips released a quiet moan and I pressed my body closer against his to hear this sound again. It was indescribable to know that I was the one who was responsible for this. I was the one to make a man this gorgeous like Edward moan. I felt invincible.

"That was not nice, my girl, to make me moan like that." He whispered like he knew what I was thinking about. "I will make you regret this and moan **my** name all night long."

"Is that a threat?" I asked, though his words and touches made me breathless.

"That is a promise… and I keep my promises."

When he was finished, he leaned down and kissed me again. I let my tongue touch his bottom lip immediately, begging him for entrance. While our tongues fought for dominance, he slid his hands back under my tanktop and pulled it over my head, breaking our passionate kiss for the movement. As I never wore a bra at night, my breasts were revealed and he smiled at my hardened nipples. Again he leaned down, but this time to let his lips touch my breast and taking my right nipple into his mouth. When his tongue darted out to taste me, I couldn't hold back the moan anymore and arched my body off the bed.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured and moved to my left breast. "And you're delicious. I could keep you forever."

I smiled at his confession and actually wanted to say something in return, but his kiss on my sensitive flesh deleted any words and thoughts except his name from my brain.

"Eed-waard." I moaned, gripping at his hair and pushing him closer to me. "More…"

He moved further down to my shorts, playing with the elastic waistband and looking up to me.

"Are you sure you want this, Bella? I don't think we could go back to being friends, if we do this again." His voice was quiet but strong and I knew that he was serious about what he was saying. But the thought of spending this night with Edward, being touched like this by him, made all rational thinking impossible and I simply nodded.

He smiled at my reaction and pulled my shorts down, together with my slip, and exposed me completely to him. The cold air of the room tried to cool down my overheated and sensitive flesh, but actually it just made it worse. I was wet and could feel my juices running down my thighs.

"You smell so good, Bella." He moaned and I could feel a blush coloring my cheeks. "I just have to taste you."

Carefully he kissed my clit and I let out another loud moan, whispering his name over and over. He let his tongue trace my lips, gathering all the juices he could get and tasting me. There had never been a man doing this to me before and it was the best feeling I ever had. I could already feel my orgasm nearing, but his tongue thrusting into me was my undoing. My muscles clenched, my whole body shook and I screamed out his name, completely forgetting that there was still someone else in the apartment.

While I was trying to come down from my high, Edward took off his shirt, exposing his beautiful body to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulled him down to me and pressed my lips against his. While our mouths were busy, I let my hands roam over his body again and slowly pulled down his boxers. Now as his erection was completely freed, the feeling of his body on top of mine was even more special. His hard cock touched my wet center and I simply wanted him to fill me.

"Edward." I moaned, grounding my heat against his cock.

"What do you want, Bella? Tell me." He demanded, kissing and sucking on my neck.

"Please just… I need you."

"What do you need me to do?" He asked again.

"Oh Edward." I started, unsure of what to say. But when his teeth grazed my neck, I forgot my shyness and just told him. "Fuck me. Please, just do it."

Without answering he thrust into me in one swift movement, filling me completely. I arched my body off the bed and my breast touched his chest, intensifying everything I felt thousand fold. Every time he pulled out and thrust back into be I would moan his name and clutch myself tighter against him.

"Cum for me." He begged and quickened his thrusts. "Cum **with** me."

His words were enough to make my second orgasm explode and take me to a different world, where it was just me and Edward. Again my muscles clenched and an indescribable heat enveloped me and I could feel Edward reaching his climax too. We gripped each other, pressing ourselves together and tried to stifle our loud moans with a kiss.

It took a couple of minutes to come down from my high and when I was able to realize my surroundings again, my head was already lying on Edward's chest. His heart was still beating fast, but when I looked up at his face, I saw a content smile upon his lips. Slowly I pulled myself up to him, kissing him shortly and then lay back down.

"That was… amazing, Bella." He whispered, while he put a blanket over us. I nodded, knowing that he would feel the movement, and closed my eyes. That was the moment, when I fully realized what we just had done. Just a day ago we had decided to try to be friends and now we had already had sex again. Not that I minded the sex, it was definitely the best I ever had, but it would make the situation even more confusing.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked him with an unsure voice and kept my eyes closed, so I didn't need to look into his intense green eyes.

"What do you us to do now, Bella?" He asked in return and I could here a smile in his voice.

"I don't know." I answered honestly and could already feel my usual blush returning.

"Then I'm going to tell you what I want…" He made a small break and I could feel his stare. "Bella. Please look at me."

I did as he told me and was shocked at the expression is his eyes. It was so sincere and I couldn't help but feel loved.

"I want you, Isabella. Since the moment I saw you in that bar, I wanted you. When I told you that I am okay with just being friends, I totally lied. I want to your friend, but I also want to be so much more. I want to be the one to touch you like I just did and I want to be one you are with and tell your friends about. There is no way I can just be your friend after what we did. I know that this sounds really selfish, but I can't change my feelings… I just hope that you feel the same and that we could try to be together."

The way he was talking and looking at me was so touching that tears started to form in my eyes and run over my face, moistening my lips with their saltiness. He leaned towards me and kissed away the salty liquid.

"Why are you crying, my sweet Bella?" He asked and I could hear the fear in his voice.

"What you said… it's so beautiful." Through my tears I smiled at him. "And I just can tell you that I feel the same about you. I was so stupid to start with that stupid friendship-stuff and I really wish I hadn't said that. But I'm so happy that you feel the same about me."

I realized that I was rambling on, but Edward silenced my rant with a sweet kiss. This was the moment, when I realized that I was falling in love with him – very fast.

* * *

**I actually hadn't planned to end this chapter like this, but I thought you'd like this, especially after I made you wait so long. Please tell me what you think. :)**


	8. Naughty things and daydreams

**I'm so sorry for letting you wait so long... again. :( I wish I was faster, but it seems like I'm one of the slow updaters. Please don't be mad at me for this, I'll try to be faster next time.**

**Thanks for your reviews for my last chapter. I'm glad you like the story and I really hope that you'll be happy with this chapter. :)  
I'm still amazed how many people actually review - I'm already at 315 reviews, which is really awesome. I love you guys. I hope I'll reach 400 soon... I'm a review whore. :D**

**Enjoy! :D  
**

**

* * *

Just One More Night  
**by cherry-kiss-red © 2008  
_Disclaimer: The following characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just own the idea for the actions in this story._

**Chapter 8: Naughty things and daydreams. **

I was sure that I still could feel his touch, though my perfect dream was already finished. Again I realised what a hopeless case I really was… all these dreams and fantasies about doing naughty things with Edward couldn't be good. One day they'd destroy me.

But it felt so real. It was like his strong arms were actually wrapped around me, trying to hold me to his warm body as close as possible. When I listened closely I could even hear his breath – maybe I was still dreaming?

"Bella?" I could hear his hoarse voice ask me and I didn't know what to think. My dreams were becoming so real that I'd go insane if it continued like that.

Slowly I opened my eyes to make my stupid brain see that it wasn't working properly anymore, but what I saw made me gasp. Right beneath me Edward Cullen looked at me and grinned. And when I saw his bright, crooked smile all the memories of last night came back. Vivid pictures of Edward and I naked popped into my mind and I could feel my face heating up again. Stupid Bella blush.

"Good morning." I answered, trying to distract him so he wouldn't see my reddened cheeks. But of course this wouldn't work with Edward.

"Good morning indeed…" He returned at first and pressed a soft kiss on my nose. "I really like waking up to see you blushing so cutely."

It was just a natural reaction of my body to blush even more, so I tried to hide my face in the crook of his neck. He chuckled quietly, pulled away and put his hand to my face to make me look at him.

"No need to hide from me, love. You're beautiful, especially with this blush." This time he placed a soft kiss on my lips, but I couldn't even concentrate on his warm lips, because I could only think about him calling me _love_.

But of course it didn't take too long until I fully realised that he was kissing me and his tongue was begging for entrance. Kissing Edward this early again felt so good that I could feel myself becoming aroused again. _How did he do this?_ Just a couple of hours ago we had had hot and passionate sex with me cumming _twice_ and now I felt like I hadn't had an orgasm in at least three years. Edward was turning me into a nymphomaniac.

Again his hands were wandering over my naked body, caressing me lightly and finally touching me in the place I needed them most. I released a quiet moan into his mouth and could feel him smile devilishly, when his thumb carefully touched my clit. He slowly massaged it while his other fingers were playing with my entrance.

"Edward." I moaned his name and threw my head back, exposing my neck to him. He leaned forward and left a trail of butterfly kisses on my neck. I twisted my left hand into the sheets beneath us and used my right hand to press his lips against my body. _Where did he learn this?_ He was driving me crazy. The way his hand and his lips were working on my body drove me insane, but in a very good way.

"God, please." I was already begging for my release and I knew that this was the reaction Edward wanted.

"You don't need to call me god, love. I'm willing to give you whatever you want; you just have to be patient." He answered and surprised me by moving his face to mine again and touching my lips with his tongue. As a reflex action my tongue darted out too and touched his, tasting his masculine flavor. When our tongues touched, Edward pushed one finger into me and forced another moan from me with this action.

I felt like I was already flying, but still my orgasm wasn't coming fast enough. He added another finger and pumped me, while his thumb was still caressing my clit.

"Ooh, Edward… I'm… I'm cumming. Oh god, please don't stop." My mind was clouded and I couldn't form one coherent thought – the only things I felt were Edward's heavenly fingers massaging me to another mind blowing orgasm.

I felt my eyes roll back and just when I was about to scream out loud, he forced his tongue into my mouth, swallowing all the moans I had wanted everyone to hear. My body literally exploded and my juices poured out onto Edward hand.

I needed some time to come down from my high and when I was calm enough again to recognize the world around me, I saw Edward grinning at me again.

"I hope you enjoyed this, because now you'll have to leave my bed to get to college. We wouldn't want you to miss the chance to become a successful teacher, because your boyfriend wants to give you an orgasm." He said and his grin formed into the crooked smile which was my new favorite thing to see.

"Boyfriend?" I repeated and a smile crossed my lips too. "I like the sound of that."

"That's good. Because I plan on telling the whole world that I am your boyfriend and that you belong to me. I hope you don't mind." He told me and leaned towards me again and kissed me.

"I don't mind." I answered, smiling innocently. "But you do realize that I'll be telling people now, too, that you are my boyfriend and there won't be any girl having a chance with you."

"I can live with that."

…

Two hours later I sat next to Jessica and tried to concentrate on class, but all I could really think of was Edward and the things his skilled and long fingers could do to me. Of course thinking about this made me blush again, but I couldn't help it. There was nothing else on my mind.

_You look flustered. Care to share? Did something happen on Friday you want to tell me? I looked for you, but you were gone. _

Jessica shoved a note into my hand and turned back to the lecture, looking concentrated to anyone else in the room. Only I knew better – she wanted details.

_ACTUALLY SOMETHING HAPPENED ON FRIDAY. I MET SOMEONE IN THE BAR._

I handed back the note and laughed when I saw her face while reading my answer

_Did Bella Swan really meet a guy? OMG, I want to know everything! What's his name? Do I know him? Is it going to be serious? Is he hot?_

Again I had to laugh, though I had expected this kind of questions from Jess.

_YUP, I MET A GUY. HE'S REALLY HOT ACTUALLY AND I REALLY, REALLY LIKE HIM._

It didn't take long until she had written down another note and gave the piece of paper back to me.

_Bella, please… I know you. There's still something you hide from me. I deserve to know everything! After all I was the one who brought you into that bar._

_OKAY, JESS. HIS NAME IS EDWARD AND HE'S THE BROTHER OF THIS ALICE-GIRL I TOLD YOU ABOUT… HE'S LIVING IN THAT APARTMENT TOO._

_OMFG. You can't be serious. Did you two do anything besides talking all night?_

Of course she wouldn't expect Bella Swan to sleep with a complete stranger either.

_WE DIDN'T TALK MUCH THAT NIGHT. WE ACTUALLY SPENT IT IN MY BED._

Jessica's reaction didn't surprise me at all… once she had read the note, her jaw dropped.

…

When it was lunch time Jessica, Angela and I decided to go to the small Italian restaurant _La Bella Italia_, where I already had been very often. But when we stepped out onto the parking lot, I saw Edward standing in front of his silver Volvo and smiling at me. I blushed immediately, but returned his smile of course. When Angela and Jessica saw my flustered face, they followed my gaze and grinned. Of course Jessica had told Angela everything she knew about my "mysterious" Edward and now both of them wanted to get to know him.

"Oh my god, you were so right, Bella. He's absolutely gorgeous. If he wasn't yours, I would totally go to him now and let him take me right here." Jessica sighed.

"Oh Jess…" Angela cried out, but laughed at the same time. "Please behave; you've got a boyfriend yourself. Though I have to admit that he's pretty hot… If I didn't have Ben…"

"I'd ditch Mike for him anytime. Are you going to introduce us, Bella? Oh please, I even promise that I'll be a nice girl."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, but beckoned them to follow me. Edward would like that.

When we came closer and he could see my crazy friends following me like two lovestruck puppies, his smile turned into a big grin. He took some steps towards us too and once I was within his reach, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me fully on the lips.

I have to admit that I've never been a big fan of PDA, but Edward kissing me in front of two drooling girls was definitely a nice experience. What made the whole thing even better were Edward's hand slightly moving over my ass, showing the girls once more who he wanted. Talk about ego boost.

Behind me I could either Jessica or Angela clearing her throat, signaling me that we had an audience who didn't want to watch us kiss all day. Of course now I fully realized what we had been doing and I blushed again. But Edward liked that blush and kissed my reddened cheek after we had parted.

"Do you want to introduce me to your friends, Bella?" He asked and I didn't need to look at my friends to know how flustered they were by hearing his voice.

"Of course. Girls, this is Edward, my boyfriend. Edward, the girl on the right is Jessica and the one on the left is Angela." I felt stupid talking like that, but the smiles on the girls' faces were telling me how happy they were about meeting Edward.

"It's so nice to meet you. It seemed like Bella couldn't stop thinking about you today. I think she doesn't remember anything from class." Jessica smiled at Edward and I had the sudden urge to kiss him again, just to make sure she knew that he belonged to me.

"Really? I remember deciding this morning that it would be really horrible if she missed her chance of being a successful teacher one day…" He grinned and looked at me again as I remembered everything he had said. _We wouldn't want you to miss the chance to become a successful teacher, because your boyfriend wants to give you an orgasm. _And for the umpteenth time today I blushed.

"Yeah, that would be really horrible…" I repeated and glanced at the ground, trying to blend out all images of Edward's _long _and_ skilled _fingers giving me another orgasm.

"Do you want to be alone with Bella or would you like to join us for lunch? We were actually on our way to an Italian restaurant and it would be really great if you joined us." Angela asked, smiling in a more decent way than Jessica.

"If you don't mind, I'd love to join you." Edward answered and put his arm around me. This was going to be a _long_ lunch break.

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? I really hope you did & I hope that you're going to review like crazy. I LOVE REVIEWS. :)**


	9. A horrible lunch and defiling the Volvo

**I'm not sure if you can believe it, but yes - this is a new chapter. And it's a long one. :D I'm actually surprised of myself and hopefully you like this chapter as much as I do.**

**Enjoy!**

**(BTW, you can find the dresses and the song in my profile.)  
**

**

* * *

Just One More Night****  
**by cherry-kiss-red © 2008  
_Disclaimer: The following characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just own the idea for the actions in this story._

**Chapter 9: A horrible lunch and defiling the Volvo.**

Arriving at the restaurant I was sure that it was going to be a horrible lunch. Jessica was very eager to tell Edward everything she knew about me… maybe she was hoping to make him turn his back on me and be with her instead – I didn't know. To be completely honest I would be have been freaking out, if I hadn't seen the look on Edward's face while he listened to Jessica. He looked good-humoured, happy to have someone tell him some embarrassing stories about me, but he didn't seem to be very impressed. And all the time Jessica was rambling on, his arm was wrapped around me and his hand caressed my side softly. _My _side.

I couldn't believe how much I already needed the reassurance that Edward was really serious about me… about us. Just this morning he had told me that he wanted the whole world to know about our _quite young_ relationship and he surprised me by coming to my lunch break. It was perfect. But the way Jessica was talking to him, always smiling and hoping to impress him, put a damper on my mood. I wanted to enjoy this day, not spend it with watching Jess _not_ being a nice girl.

"You seem to know Bella quite well, Jessica." Edward said after we had sat down. Of course I hadn't missed the appreciative glances the waitress had given him, but I decided to ignore it. There was no way I could deal with two dazzled women trying to impress my boyfriend. I'd just concentrate on keeping Jessica away from him.

"Of course I know her well, Edward." The way she pronounced his name seemed wrong to me. Maybe it was because I was still trying to figure out what she really wanted. After all she was together with Mike Newton and I remember her talking about marrying him one day.

"I mean, Bella and I are somehow best friends." She added and giggled in a very girlish way. I raised my eyebrow at her, an action she didn't notice.

"Oh, _you_ are Bella's best friend? Well, then I'll have to worry about _you_ liking me… and here I thought all the time that I'd have to worry about Rosalie." Edward said and I could hear that he was suppressing a chuckle.

"Yeah, you better do everything you can to impress me. I can be a very protective best friend." Jessica answered and giggled again. Next to me I could hear a chuckle escaping Edward's lips, which he tried to hide by coughing. When seeing his reaction to Jessica's advances I had to smile too and decided to ignore the little voice in the back of my mind that was telling that I couldn't let Jessica do this. I wouldn't be able to change her after all.

Before I could enjoy the new relaxing feeling of indifference, the waitress showed up and let her eyes roam over Edward's body again. Without thinking much I placed my hand on his thigh and flashed the unwelcome woman a bittersweet smile. Again I could hear Edward chuckling, though he didn't try to hide it this time… he had obviously realized that I was the possessive kind of girlfriend.

"Can I get you something…?" The waitress asked, completely ignoring all the other girls sitting at the table and looked at Edward all the time.

"Bella?" Edward asked instead of answering.

"I'd just take a soda and the mushroom ravioli, like I always do." I told him, turning back to the waitress and grinned victoriously at her. Reluctantly she wrote my wishes down and turned to Jessica and Angela after Edward motioned her to take their orders first.

While both Jessica and the black haired bitch were distracted, I turned to Edward and smiled at him. He answered my smile with his dazzling crooked smile and I was happy that I was only one now to be able to see it. But I couldn't appreciate the sight too long, because - once he had realized that it was just a matter of time until all the attention was applied to him again - he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine.

I have to admit that there were only a few things which were better than kissing Edward. Actually I could think of just one and that was having sex with Edward. It couldn't be healthy that I was already so addicted to him, but right now - in that moment - I couldn't care less. He liked me and I liked him – a lot – and it felt like heaven on earth. There was still a voice in the back of my mind; not the one who was telling me to fight off Jessica and all the other horny girls, but one that told me to be more careful because it was usually me who ended up with a broken heart.

Sadly there was no way I could listen to that voice. Edward seemed like a god to me, a creature too perfect to be human, too perfect to like someone like me… but also too perfect to hurt anyone. I didn't know if I'd regret this decision later, but I knew that - while he was kissing me and I could hear the waitress clearing her throat - I needed this. I needed to be brave and to risk something…

Maybe there was another voice in my head… named Rosalie.

We parted and Edward grinned at me again, before turning to the waitress and telling her what he wanted to eat. Happily I was still too excited by our kiss, so I didn't really notice the suggestiveness of her answer.

"Well… I think Jessica told you enough stories about Bella. Why don't you tell us something about yourself, Edward?" Angela suggested and I sent her a thankful glance, happy that I didn't need to endure more embarrassing stories. There were only a limited number of blushes I could survive without freaking out completely.

"I don't think there's much you need to know about me…" Edward began and looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh, we need to know _everything_." Jessica objected and for a second I thought that she really wanted to know everything – from his second name through to the size of his cock… though the latter would be the most interesting for her.

"Well, I'm going to medical school and try to make some money by writing and composing music."

"Oh my god! You're an author?!" Jessica shrieked out surprised. I could understand her reaction, because it was very similar to my own when I had found out about that just two days ago.

"Maybe I've read one of your books… you have to know that I really read a lot and it would be really awesome, if I read your book!" She rambled on.

"Erm… I don't think so, because there is none published yet. I'm still trying to finish my first one." Edward answered, much to Jessica's disappointment.

"What are you writing about?" Angela asked and calmed down the whole atmosphere once more. Her question was good and I had wanted to ask him about that since I'd found out about his writing.

When I looked at Edward, waiting for his response, I could see the blood coloring his cheeks red.

"You're blushing!" I shrieked out, sounding a bit like Jessica when she had wanted to impress him with her reading habits.

"I'm not blushing." He disagreed, but I could hear the uncertainty in his voice. "It must be the light. Why should I blush?"

I laughed and tried to think of a reason, but actually I couldn't find one. Maybe I was just starting to hallucinate.

--

When I came home three hours later I was happy that this day was coming to an end. While we still had been at the restaurant, the waitress had of course tried to impress Edward as much as she could and I allowed. Jessica hadn't been very different. After we had been finished with lunch and Edward had to leave again, she rambled on about how gorgeous he was and how much she hoped that she'd find someone like him. It had seemed like she had completely forgotten about Mike.

So when I entered the apartment, still thinking of all this, and a little black pixie threw her arms around me, I was a bit taken aback and confused. Of course I knew it was Alice, but the reason for the outburst of her sudden affection surprised me a lot.

"Everything okay, Alice?" I asked and hugged her back lightly.

"You… Edward… together… awesome…" These four words were all she said, while she hugged me even tighter.

"You already know about it?" I wondered, though I probably should have known before. Alice was the kind of person you can never hide something from.

"Of course I know about it. The second Edward came home I saw it on his face. Good for him that he didn't even try to deny it. By the way, he's waiting in his room for you. I gave him an assignment." With these words she ushered me down the hall and pointed at Edward's room.

I wondered what _assignment_ the little pixie had given him, but I didn't dare to ask her. Carefully I knocked on his door and I could hear his velvet voice calling me in. When I entered his room I could see him sitting at his piano again, hitting some random keys.

"Hey…" I whispered and went closer to him, enjoying the smell of his room.

"Hey yourself." He answered and laughed lightly, beckoning me to come even closer until I was standing right in front of him. Slowly he stood up and I had to move my head upwards so I could look at him. In the muted light of his room his eyes were especially intense, reminding me of their expression when he was looking at me lustfully.

The simple thought of these moments aroused me again and I couldn't bear simply looking at him, so I stood on my toes and pressed my lips against his. He closed his eyes immediately and moved his hands to my hips, pulling me closer against his body. I was still in my jacket with my bag on my shoulder, but I couldn't care right now. All coherent thoughts were banned from my mind again and I knew that - if Alice hadn't disturbed us in that moment – we would have ended on his bed again.

But as I already mentioned, Alice had different plans. While I twisted my right hand into his lovely hair, I could hear the door open behind us and Alice entering the room.

"Have you asked her already?" She asked and ignored our intimate moment. "You know that this is important to me, dear brother. It should be important to you, too."

I leaned away from Edward and looked at him questioningly, after Alice had let the room again. He sighed and moved his hands up to my waist, pulling me closer to him again.

"Alice wants to… erm, celebrate our relationship. She wants to go clubbing tonight." He answered and chuckled quietly. "Don't know why, but she thinks it's such a big deal that I've got a new girlfriend… especially since it's you, because she likes you so much and would love to be one of your best friends. She even offered to do your hair and make-up."

"But I've got to go to class tomorrow, Edward. I'd be tired as hell." I answered, confused about Alice' clubbing habits.

"I told Alice the same, but she said it would be healthy to ditch class sometimes. It must be some weird secret medicine of pixies." He laughed and I couldn't help but chuckle too. Clubbing with Edward would be fun, definitely, but I was scared of the whole dressing up thing.

"You'd make Alice happy." He said and smiled at me… and there was no way I could resist that crooked smile.

"Okay. But tell her to go easy on me… I'm not a _Barbie_ yet." I sighed and in return he kissed me again. At least that was something I could look forward to… spending the night with Edward.

--

Of course Alice didn't go easy on me… no, she was worse than I had expected. Actually _they _were worse. Alice had called Rosalie even before she had obtained my approval to have someone she could torture me with. They both made me model in Alice' room and chose a beige dress for me, which went to the middle of my thigh and showed a very bold amount of cleavage. To top it off they put me in nude-colored killer-heels, with which I'd surely break my legs.

_You're doing it for Edward_, I repeated in my head and survived their make-over.

When I left Alice' room, Edward was already waiting in the living room, wearing dark jeans and a black shirt. If there hadn't been my two torturers behind me, I would have stopped and stared at him at least for a good hour, but Alice' words of approval made me realize that something like that would be too embarrassing right now.

"You look good Edward. I'm pleased to see that some of my fashion sense has rubbed off on you." She said and danced through the room in her black dress. "And now take a good look at your girlfriend, because it took a lot of persuading to get her into that dress. I hope you approve."

Edward turned to me again and my favorite crooked smile lit up his face again.

"Yep, I approve." He answered and walked towards me. When he stood right in front of me and I could breathe in his wonderful scent again, he leaned down and whispered in my ear: "You're beautiful."

Of course I blushed, but I forgot about it when his lips touched mine again in a soft kiss. I lay my hands on his face and pressed him closer to me, moaning quietly when his tongue touched my bottom lip.

Before I could react and let his tongue enter my mouth, I saw a flash of light and heard Alice and Rosalie giggle. We parted and looked at them, seeing that Rose had taken out a camera and took a photo.

"You are so cute together." She said and pointed towards the camera. "Once I've printed out the picture, I'll show you."

--

_Twilight._

A very interesting name for a club, but people seemed to love it. When we entered it at 11.30 pm, there were already countless people dancing, making out and dry-humping on the dance floor.

_Oh I cant wait to get next to you  
Oh I just can't leave you alone  
Boy you got me doing things that I would never do  
And I can't stop the way I'm feeling if I wanted to  
I'm crazy bout the way that you could make me say your name  
And if I couldn't have you I would probably go insane cause..._

Ashanti's _Only U_ was playing and I could see Rosalie and Emmett disappear immediately while Alice met up with a friend.

"Do you want to dance, Bella?" Edward whispered in my ear, leaning into me from behind so I could feel his complete body pressed against mine. I could only nod and let him lead me onto the dance floor.

_Only u can make me feel (only you can me make me feel)  
And only u can take me there (only u can take me there)  
And only u can make me feel (only you only you can make me feel)  
And only u can take me there (only you can take me there)_

This time I was the one pressing her body against his, dancing with my back to him. His hands were on my hips and tried to hold me even closer. I could feel his breath on my neck when he moved his lips to leave a trail of butterfly kisses there.

I bent my head to the side to give him better access. Only these few kisses and the feel of his warm body against mine made we wet instantly. Without thinking much I took one of his hands and moved it over my body, wanting him to touch me more.

_Oh I can't wait to get next to you  
Oh I just can't leave you alone  
Boy you stay inside my mind ain't no denying that  
And only you could do them things that got me coming back  
Gotta be the realest thing that I have ever felt  
And I'll do what I gotta do to keep you to myself cause…_

After a few seconds he got my message and didn't need my hand to lead his anymore, so I wrapped it around his neck to have his lips closer against my body. When his hand softly grazed my breast, I ground my ass into his erection which I could feel pressed against me all the time. As a reaction I felt his warm breath against my skin, when he moaned.

_Only u can make me feel (only you can me make me feel)  
And only u can take me there (only u can take me there)  
And only u can make me feel (only you can make me feel)  
And only u can take me there (only you can take me there)_

His hand carefully started to massage my left breast, grazing my hardened nipple which he could feel through the fabric of my dress. It felt like these sensations were way too much for me to bear and I knew that I needed a release soon. I ground my ass into his erection again, but this time he bit my neck lightly instead of letting me hear his moan again. Never before I had been bitten, but the feeling was incredible.

_Crazy  
Bout the way you (make me) feel  
I just gotta have u  
Here and I  
Wanna let u  
Know  
I wont ever let u  
Go_

While his one hand massaged my breast and his lips were busy with marking me as his, his other hand wondered down to my thigh and caressed my naked skin. Having him so close to the place where I needed him so much, made combust nearly right there.

"I need you now." I moaned and could feel him nodding. He took my hand and pulled me away from the dance floor towards the exit. I was too much in the need of an orgasm that I didn't even care about where he would take me.

_Only u can make me feel (only u can me make me feel)  
And only u can take me there (only u can take me there)  
And only u can make me feel (u can make me feel)  
And only u can take me there (only you can take me there)_

After we walked for a few moments I realized that he was taking me to his car. _Good idea_, I thought. At least we were going to have more privacy than in any bathroom. For a second I wondered again about how much Edward had changed me already. He really turned me into a nymphomaniac…

But when he pressed me against the side of his car with his body, all thoughts of wonder immediately left my mind and all I could think of was him. I needed him. His warm body against mine and his hands on my sensitive skin felt too good and the lustful expression in his now very dark eyes made me even wetter.

"You are so beautiful Bella. Since you stepped out of that room, I've wanted to be alone with you… I've wanted to do _this_ to you all the time." He whispered in my ear and moved his hand underneath my dress and between my thighs. I moaned out loud when his hand touched and massaged me.

"Maybe we should… get inside… somebody… could… see…" I managed to say in between my moans and he nodded in response. Edward opened the passenger's door, sat down and pulled me into his lap before closing the door again.

As I was straddling him now, I could feel his arousal even more than before. My hands moved down to his jeans, opening them as fast as they could and freed his erection from its restraint. In the little light we had I could see some precum glistening on the head of his cock and thought about tasting it, but apparently Edward didn't have so much patience.

He lifted my dress and shoved the fabric of my thong aside, to be able to lower me onto his awaiting arousal. We both moaned loudly when he filled me completely and started to move in a fast rhythm immediately.

The feeling of my nearing climax was unbearable and I moved my hand down to my clit and massaged myself like he had done before. Somehow I expected him to push away my hand and do the job, but instead he whispered something into my ear I wouldn't have expected from him.

"Oh Bella, yes, play with yourself. I love to watch you do this."

His velvet voice in combination with my hand and his thrusting sent me over the edge. Not long after I cried out his name he followed, muffling his own screams by carefully biting into the side of my neck again.

--

After a couple of minutes we returned back into the club and the first thing I saw was Rosalie running towards me.

"Bella, you won't believe who's here! Tanya and her brother are back!" She shouted at me and I looked at her surprised. Tanya and Jasper were back? Weren't they supposed to be in Germany?

* * *

**Some of you were already worried about Jasper, but here he is. And yes, he is Tanya's brother. But more you'll learn in the next chapter (and I hope that I'll be as fast with the next one as I've been with this).**

**Could you please leave me a little review? I was really fast this time and posted an extra-long chapter (well, _extra-long_ for me) and all I want from you is a review. :) Just tell me what you think.  
**


	10. Best friends and a lover

**Hey, I'm back with a new chapter for you.  
Thank you for all your great reviews, I'm so happy you like this story. I had somehow hoped that I could get to 400 reviews in chapter 9, but there were 3 missing. :D Still thank you.  
By the way: This story is on 250 favorite-lists and 556 alert-lists. Thank you!**

**

* * *

Just One More Night****  
**by cherry-kiss-red © 2008  
_Disclaimer: The following characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just own the idea for the actions in this story._

**Chapter 10: Best friends and a lover.**

"_Bells?" I could hear Jasper's voice, but there was no way this was reality. It must be a dream… a very bad dream._

"_Bella? Are you okay? Why don't you answer us?" Tanya asked, her face mirroring the worry she felt as I lowered myself to the ground._

"_You're… leaving." I stuttered and couldn't help but let the tears roll down my cheeks. How should I survive without my best friends? A sixteen years old girl lived and breathed for her friends, there was no life without them._

"_I'm sorry." Jasper whispered and sat down next to me on the floor, wrapping his arms around me. "We don't want to leave either, but our parents don't care about that. They want to go to Germany."_

_More tears flowed down my face and I could taste their saltiness on my lips. Slowly I looked at Jasper, but my sight blurred immediately._

"_You can't leave me here…" I sobbed and leaned against his shoulder. His hands were caressing my back, while I felt Tanya hugging me from behind. She was crying silently, too._

"_We're coming back. I promise." Her voice shook slightly, but I could hear the truth behind her words. I nodded but couldn't stop crying. Carefully Jasper pressed his lips to my forehead and continued comforting me._

"_I promise too." He said._

--

_What the hell were Tanya and Jasper doing here?_

Without thinking much I took Edward's hand and pulled him with me, following Rose who was already on her way through the crowd of people on the dance floor. I could hear Edward asking me if everything was alright, but I couldn't answer. My mind was too busy trying to think of an explanation for the sudden return of my two other best friends.

When I was finally at the other side of the dance floor and could see the girl with the strawberry-blonde hair, I smiled and released Edward's hand. I ran towards Tanya and threw my arms around her while she did the same.

"Oh Bella, I've missed you so much!" She shouted into my ear, trying to be louder than the music in the club.

"Tanya, I've missed you too… But I didn't expect you to come back home so soon. Didn't you say that you wanted to stay longer to finish college there?" I asked and hugged her even closer to me. Right now in this moment I could remember the day of their sudden departure like it had been yesterday.

"She can explain that later." I heard a deep voice and shrieked when I saw Jasper standing behind her. I let Tanya go and flung my arms around him as fast as I could, knowing that he'd catch me if I'd fall – he had always done.

"I've missed you so much too, Jazz. I'm so happy you came back." I cried out with happiness and realized that some tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"As far as I can remember, we promised to come back." He told me and hugged me closer to him to whisper in my ear. "I missed you so much. Life is so boring without you."

"We should go somewhere where it's quiet. I think we have much to talk about." I could Tanya hear telling the others and nodded into Jasper's chest.

"Bella agrees." He replied loudly and motioned me to let him go. "You can hug me when we're somewhere else… but I don't think we can walk like this."

Reluctantly I unwound my arms and took a few steps back, examining his features in the muted light. He only looked slightly different. I could still recognize the Jasper that had left me a couple of years ago and I was more than happy about that.

--

Thirty minutes later we were in our apartment. Of course Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward had come along with Tanya, Japer and me and were curious about our story, though Rose already knew them, but all the excitement around her made her giddy as well.

"Oh Bella, please…" Alice begged and pouted. There was no way I could resist her expression and sat down next to Edward to tell everyone about Jasper, Tanya and I.

"Well… Tanya and Jasper were my best friends back in High School. We met when they had moved hither and I showed them everything. I think we became best friends very fast and inseparable. My dad was actually a bit scared that I was always spending time with the _new kids_ because he didn't really know them.

We had two amazing years, but then their mother got a job offer in Germany and she accepted. Of course that meant that the whole family had to move, so they left again. Actually I expected them to be still in Germany…"

When I was finished the whole room was quiet, the only sound coming from the clock on the wall. While I still had been talking, Edward had wrapped his arm around me and now he pulled me closer against him, pressing his lips against my forehead.

"Well… Tanya wanted to return so badly, because-…" Jasper began, but his sister cut him off immediately.

"Shut up, Jasper Whitlock! " She cried out and punched his shoulder. "You've got no right to tell her. I want to tell Bella."

With these words she turned away from her brother and looked at me, a big grin plastered on her face.

"Bella… I met someone." She started and her eyes sparkled. "His name is James and… we're going to marry."

To prove her point she held up her left hand and showed me a wonderful diamond ring, which sparkled in the light.

"Oh my god!" I screamed and stood up to get to her and hug her again. "Congratulations! That's so awesome!"

--

Three hours later we were still sitting in the living room, the tiny coffee table loaded with crisps, chocolate, various candies and bottles of champagne. It was a wonderful evening. Spending so much time with all these amazing people showed me again, how much my life had changed in the last couple of days.

And while I lay in Edward's arms, nearly half asleep, I knew that I didn't want to go back to my old life. Yes, we moved fast but it felt right. Having my best friends back showed me that there was no point in wasting time – I needed to take what I could get.

So I leant up towards Edward and when he registered my movement, he looked at me with his eyebrows raised and the beautiful crooked smile on his lips… the lips I just _had to_ kiss. Even though we had an audience this was one of those kisses I could loose myself in. He felt too good to be true and I simply couldn't get enough of him.

"Maybe we should leave now. It's already really late." Tanya said and I had to give up kissing Edward to look at her.

"You already want to leave?" I asked reproachful and knitted my eyebrows.

"Bella, you're way too tried to even take part in our conversations and I can see in your eyes that you're looking forward to spend the rest of the night in Edward's arms." Alice teased me and everybody laughed.

"But you cannot forget that Edward really wants to get Bella into his arms and his bed again, too." Emmett added and the laughing became even louder.

"Okay, I seem to understand. We're the new victims of the _Cullen-teasing_. Great." Edward stated and pressed his lips onto the top of my head. "Maybe you should introduce us to James, Tanya. That could stop them from torturing Bella and me."

"No way, Eddie." Emmett disagreed and patted his brother's head. "You're too much fun to tease."

"But I still think that we should leave…" Tanya said hesitantly and stood up, pulling her brother with her.

"Hey…" Jasper complained, probably not completely fine with the way his sister was treating him. "I'm not a little baby. Maybe I still want to stay."

Tanya laughed and replied, "You know Bella… she's just on the brink of falling asleep. Maybe we should let her calm down a bit and give her a chance to understand what just happened. And then we'll be coming back tomorrow to take them out to dinner."

Satisfied with Tanya's plan he finally got up completely and both of them said good-bye to everyone. When they wanted to hug me and wish me goodnight, I jumped up and told them that I'd bring them to their car.

When we were outside, Jasper motioned Tanya to get the car because he still wanted to talk to me alone. I looked at him confused, wondering about what he wanted to talk about. But he didn't give me any answers and waited for Tanya to leave. I could feel his eyes on me and looked at him.

"Did you ever…?" He started but stopped soon and sighed.

"Did I ever _what_?" I asked, wondering about his tension.

"Did you ever wonder what we could be right now, if I hadn't had to leave?" His voice was very quiet and what he said was more a whisper than a question, but I had heard it nonetheless. Immediately memories of our last evening together came to my mind.

--

"_Bella…" He whispered and pressed his lips against mine. They were so soft and caressing and I wondered if there would ever be someone else I wanted to kiss me. I didn't think so. _

"_I love you." Jasper whispered again, making my heart skip a beat. "And I'm so sorry that I'll have to leave. It hurts so much."_

_I couldn't answer. My heart broke when I just thought about the next day; there was no way I'd be able to hold back the tears when I had to talk. So I just kissed him again, hoping that I'd be able to keep his taste in memory forever. His tongue darted out to touch my bottom lip and I parted my lips to let my tongue touch his. He tasted so good._

_His hands caressed my body and wandered underneath the thin shirt I was wearing. I'd never be able to forget how his touch felt and how his lips moved in a perfect rhythm against mine._

"_I need you." I moved my lips away from his mouth and down to his neck, knowing how much he loved to be kissed there. "I want to be with you."_

_He understood my innocent way of expressing that I wanted to sleep with him and pulled me closer to him, so I straddled his lap. I could already feel his hardened manhood and I ground my hips into it. The movement made us moan simultaneously and it felt so good that I repeated it again._

"_You're going to kill me, Bella." He groaned and pulled the shirt over my head, exposing my bare chest to him. "But I'd die happy."_

_I pressed myself closer to him again and kissed him, while his hands massaged my breasts. We had been there before… naked, lying in bed with each other. But I knew that we wouldn't stop this time. We would have sex tonight and I couldn't be happier. Jasper would always be _my_ first and I'd always be _his_ first. We were special to each other… and even his departure couldn't change this._

--

"Of course I did, but… well, it's been some years since then." I answered and looked at his face, though I didn't really understand where he wanted to go with this conversation.

"Would you like to find out now what we could be?" He asked. It took a few seconds until I fully understood what he was implying, but he had already wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips against mine.

He still tasted like he had always done and there was a part of me that had always wanted to feel him like this again. It felt like the broken part of my heart was fixed immediately, but at the same time another part broke… the part that Edward possessed.

_Edward._

I couldn't do this to him. I couldn't to this to us. So before Jasper could deepen the kiss and take advantage of my former love to him, I pushed him away.

"I can't." I whispered and ran away.

* * *

**Haha, and you all thought Tanya would be the trouble. :D  
Btw, you better be happy that I didn't end the chapter where I originally wanted it to end - the kiss. Now you don't have such a _bad_ cliffhanger, though you don't know if she'll tell Edward or what Jasper will do next. ;)  
I hope you liked this chapter and that you'll review like crazy... I love reviews. 450? :D**


	11. Author's Note

Hey everyone. :)

I'm really sorry to disappoint you, but this isn't a new chapter. It's been way too long since my last update and only now I finally know what I want to do.

When I first started writing this story and your response to it was wonderful, I had so many ideas of how to continue. But after some time these ideas were getting less and I couldn't really express them in the way I wanted to. And in the end I couldn't even write a good eleventh chapter.

I think there are two reasons for that: First, I lost my deeper interest in the Twilight series. When I started writing this story, I had just read the books and was completely fascinated by them and the whole fandom. But this fascination is gone now and even though I still like the books, I lost my connection to the characters – which is also part of the second reason.

In the last few months I realized that I want to do more than taking other people's characters and worlds and change them. Please don't get me wrong; I love fanfiction and I think there are so many brilliant fanfiction-authors who do a lot more than _just taking someone else's characters_, but it doesn't change anything about my wish to create my own characters and worlds.

That doesn't mean that I will stop writing fanfiction, I'll just stick to one-shots and not to multi-chaptered stories. This way I won't disappoint my readers who wait for the next chapter.

I'm truly sorry, but this is the end of _Just One More Night_.

**Although if someone is interested in continuing this story, please send me an email with your ideas and your reason, why you want to continue it. Maybe I will find someone who wants to give Edward and Bella their Happy Ending in this story.**

Thank you so much for your support throughout this story. Reading your reviews and knowing that you like it so much made me really, really happy.

Love,  
Carina


End file.
